


I Can't Leave You

by AdorableKittenLover1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableKittenLover1/pseuds/AdorableKittenLover1
Summary: A timid student by the name of Sebastian Michaelis became isolated from the rest of his classroom after a certain secret was discovered. The secret involving the dead student name Ciel Phantomhive. It's unknown who killed him or why but even after it was proven that Sebastian was innocent, nobody believed it. This resulted in his current situation of being the victim of bullying by not only his classmates but mostly everybody in the school. The one person who really actually believes that he isn't a bad person is his teacher, Mr. Faustus. Due to this, Sebastian felt a sort of friendship Mr. Faustus and so he shared anything and everything that made him happy or troubled him with his teacher. Little did he know that not even the teacher he felt so happy being around wasn't actually as nice as made himself out to be.





	1. To Lose and To Gain

There was too much rain for Sebastian's liking. It was currently summer and the mixture of unbearable heat and constant horrible weather was slowing wearing away Sebastian's energy. The gloomy weather had gone on for so long that the teen was beginning to think that these past few days of harsh rain were corresponding to his mood.He always felt terrible and disgusted with both himself and others. After all, sitting in a classroom full of idiotic judgement from other people was taking a toll on him. People's behavior towards him wasn't because of his looks or his personality.

All of it was because of the death of a popular student which he dated. Gay relationships were highly accepted in their high school so the reaction from others when they learned of the relationship was quite normal. Ciel Phantomhive wasn't exactly nice to others but he somehow became friends with many people. He was quite tsundere which Sebastian found to be extremely cute. The two couldn't ignore the feelings they felt for each other and began to date.

It was no surprise that he was the first suspect after Ciel had suddenly disappeared. It was 2 weeks later that his naked dead body was found in a river. There were visible marks on his wrists and ankles, one of his eyes was missing and so was his tongue. He was apparently stabbed to death and dumped into the river. The person who was most hurt by this was Sebastian and yet everybody had distanced themselves from him, believing that he was some psychopathic murderer.

So now he sat in the classroom, gazing at the rain through the window and tuning out the Class was finally over after what seemed like forever and Sebastian was heading out to leave until he was stopped by a grown man's hand on his shoulder. The sudden touch caused Sebastian to gasp and slap the hand away. He turned around to find that it was just the teacher who gave him a wide smile with closed eyes that could be seen through rectangle-framed glasses. "Sebastian, how have you been these past few days? Your mood seems to worsen everyday and it worries me to see you like this. If you you're troubled then you can talk to me. I am your teacher.", said the golden-eyed man with convincing worried tone in his voice. It was rare for others to really care about his well-being. It was sickening in a way.

"You are a teacher so I don't see why I have to tell you anything. You're not my dad. I'm not close to you. I don't _want_ to be close to you so I think this conversation is over. Cya.", Sebastian replied coldly as he glared at his teacher made his move to leave but was quickly stopped once again when the man grabbed his wrist and made sure to hold on with a strong grip to give the teen no chance of escaping just yet. "Let go of me you creep! Don't touch me!", shouted Sebastian while thrashing about in hopes of freeing himself of the man's grip but slowly gave up once he saw a look of genuine hurt in the teacher's eyes.

He finally let go and Sebastian quickly took a few steps back before sprinting down the corridor, not daring to look back at the teacher who only stood in the doorway of the classroom and clenched his fist.

* * *

The school day went by slowly and consisted of a lot of shoving into walls and lockers, glares from others and reoccurring thoughts of what happened earlier. Once at home, Sebastian was greeted with a note on the kitchen counter that read:

**"Had to leave. Your aunt needs me again. I won't be back until tomorrow night. I left some money on the desk in your room so go ahead and order something. Your dad also won't be home to very late. I'm sorry. If you need something, call Elizabeth. I can't talk to you while in the company of your aunt. Once again, sorry. Take care.**

**-Love, Your Mother"**

Sebastian crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash before heading to his room, dragging his feet all the way there. He switched on the lights once he reached his room and his eyes immediately went to the framed photo of him, Ciel and Elizabeth. Sebastian had a soft smile, Elizabeth looked ecstatic and Ciel seemed uninterested in the picture. It was a beautiful day that seemed even better since Ciel was still with him to make him feel happy. 

He let out a sad sigh and plopped himself onto his bed before rummaging through his backpack to grab his phone in order to order some pizza or maybe Chinese food. He was surprised to find that there was text message from an unknown number. He was reluctant to reply and just decided to read it.

**"I hope this isn't the wrong number. Is this Sebastian Michaelis? It's your teacher, Mr. Faustus. I got your number from a friend of mine and I just wanted to contact you. You said that you didn't want to tell me anything because we weren't close so I was hoping we could take the time to get closer. Not in a romantic way. I just want to be your friend. Everybody's avoiding for a stupid reason but I won't. I know you're not guilty. :)"**

He wanted to feel comforted by the text but something about it made him feel uneasy. Yet, he he responded with **"sure thanks"**

The response was very short and Sebastian wasn't sure that the teacher would be satisfied with just that but was relieved when he received a simple **"Ok"**

A smile fought it's way onto his lips and he couldn't but feel a bit excited. although he didn't exactly feel fond of the teacher, he felt of pinch of happiness in learning that there was someone willing to be close to him.

Somebody who was willing to be his friend.


	2. A Secret Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a bit long. I was really excited to continue this story and I had a lot I wanted to write so... 😅

**"I was low on both friends and money and my brother told me that if I got a job then I would get more money and then I would get more friends. I believed him and so he offered me a special job. I was supposed to strip in front of middle-aged men and let them have their way with me. I've been doing this ever since I was 8. I hated it so much but now I feel so good since now I can get money but I'm only losing friends now. I guess it doesn't matter to me as long as I'll be able to please both myself and my brother." - Katie Zacard (21)**

**"I am considered to be quite good-looking and so I am constantly followed by girls whether their ugly or hot. I made it my goal to make a herd of girl who would protect me from harm and kill anybody who dared to think negatively of me. I know it's stupid and I thought it wasn't going to work until a girl from my school kept going on and on about how perfect I was. She was crushing on me way hard and the talk about me being the ideal guy spread about the school since she was pretty popular. Soon I felt like one of those bullies who walk down school hallways like Calvin Klein models or something. Anyway, the girls became so in love with me to the point where they began to stalk me. I loved the attention I got from them and so I strutted my stuff for them. They still stalk me to this day and some have even forced me to have sex with them by tying me to my bed in my sleep and having their way. I figured I enjoyed and so now I feel that I have become a slave to all of those girls. I enjoy it though. I feel like a star." - Harley Jonas (33)**

Sebastian continued to scroll through the paragraphs of people who were revealing the worst secrets about themselves. He had somehow stumbled upon this site weeks after the death of Ciel and used it as a way to cheer himself up if the comments of others had really found a way to make him feel disgusted with himself. Though he felt it was sort of odd to seek happiness in a website like this, he couldn't help how normal he felt after reading some confessions.

His phone vibrated and he looked over to find two text messages. One from Elizabeth and one from Mr. Faustus. Elizabeth was the childhood friend of Ciel and she took quite a liking to Sebastian since he was fun to be around and actually smiled quite bit. She was always a great person to talk to but the death of Ciel really changed her. She always seemed so lifeless and that joy behavior she always had was gone. It vanished like it never existed to begin with. He decided to ignore Mr. Faustus for now as he felt that it was more important to check in on the blonde. Her text read:

**"Do you want to come over tomorrow? I'm feeling kind of lonely right now and you're the only person I really feel like talking to. Just to get some things off my chest."**

He wasted no time responding with an  **"of course"** since he was always curious to know how she was doing. She was less willing to express her feelings but still did once in a while. He continued to scroll through the disturbing confessions and slowly felt his mood getting the tiniest bit better until a certain confession caught his eye.

**"I'm gay. I'm also a tutor for a little boy who isn't allowed to leave the house for certain reasons that I will keep secret. His name is Matthew Acheflow. He is 13 and I can't help my growing feelings of love for him. He's such a delicate and timid boy and the way he acts is so adorable that he lures me in more. As if I'm a butterfly trapped in his web. I dread every lesson for I can't help but want to strip him of his clothes and take him. I want to taint him. After all, he's isolated from others and so he hasn't learned from the mistakes of the people outside of his home. I promise to teach him everything he needs to know. I feel as though I've become a slave to him and I want to obey his every command. I want to satisfy him in every way possible. I constantly lust after him and do things that would certainly be considered creepy. I masturbate in front of him while he sleeps, I take pictures of him on candid camera, I sniff his underwear and I get up close to him when he asks for help with something just to see his features closer. I love him so much. My beautiful flower." - Adrian Angelo (45)**

The confession didn't only make him feel more normal, it made him uncomfortable. Yes it was pedophilia but for some reason, that's not what made him feel such discomfort. Sebastian decided to close out of the website and respond to Claude's message to clear his mind of the awfully disturbing confession.

**"How are you? I hope you're doing alright. I haven't been able to stop worrying about you. You're constantly on my mind. I guess these are just the worries of an over-protective teacher. 😇"**

Sebastian chuckled and struggled with what to say in response to such a text. He felt his face heat up the tiniest bit from knowing that he's been on somebody's mind for so long. That he was constantly being worried about. There was a familiar warmth that he felt inside and he wasn't sure why but... He didn't want to lose it.

**"thats embarrassing. ive been doing fine but i was kind of feeling pretty weirded out after reading something."**

He saw the three dots pop that indicated that the other was typing something but they soon went away. Wanting to keep the conversation going, Sebastian decided to describe what he read.

**"it was some sort pedophile who was saying that he wanted to do have sex with some 13-year-old he was tutoring. it was weird. im happy that u texted me tho"**

He contemplated adding the letters "lol" but decided against since he didn't want to make it seem like he found this confession funny or amusing. He almost dropped his phone out of a mixture of surprise and excitement once he heard the ding of his phone. He looked to read what the teacher had said.

**"That's disgusting. I really hope it's not somebody who lives in your neighborhood. That would be horrible. Be careful"**

**"i will. thanks for worrying about me"**

The teen once again let a smile spread across his face but that smile quickly faded once he heard his mother call his name which told him that she was finally home. He wasn't the least bit curious about his aunt as he had hated her for years now. The reason why was still unknown to his parents but his aunt reciprocated those feelings. He left his room and shortly after, his phone dinged again.

**"Be safe, Flower"**

* * *

It was a sunny day which was pretty rare for Sebastian but he enjoyed the weather and was considering asking Elizabeth to maybe go for a walk so that she could get away from her room for a while. He used his spare key and let himself into her house. Once inside, he found that nobody except for Elizabeth and Edward were home. The parents were off to god knows where and that was something that he felt he had in common with Elizabeth.

The only difference was that her parents seemed to really care about her. His mother only pretended to worry about him while his father put no effort into actually raising him.

He made his way up the stairs and knocked quietly on the door to the blonde's room. He heard a faint "Come in" and slowly opened the door to see her in a snow white night gown while her curly blonde hair was out and messy. She looked tired and her eyes looked totally lifeless. The drastic change in character of the poor girl made his heart drop. He felt like crying every time he saw her like this.

He took a seat on the edge of the girl's bed and shit settled herself next to him. "Hey Sebastian. I'm sorry for troubling you to come out here. I just feel so helpless right now. I know Edward is trying his best but..." she began speaking and there a tone sadness in her voice that was even worse than before. He couldn't help but feel helpless as well since no matter what he did, he wasn't able to make her feel as happy as she used to be. He finally brought himself to reply, "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Just tell me everything. I'll listen to whatever you say. I promise"

There was no way he could lie and say that the tears that filled her eyes didn't cause him to tear up a little bit as well. She finally began to sob and he just hugged her as she let out everything.

 

* * *

Sebastian was finding it difficult to pay attention to the words that came out of Mr. Faustus's mouth. The thoughts of Elizabeth were clouding his mind. He was only snapped back to reality once Mr. Faustus announced that he was passing back the tests from last week. Sebastian dreaded the days when he would receive his tests back. The fear of a bad grade was a horrible burden on him but it wasn't because he though his parents would react badly. Well, it was sort of like that. It made him want to vomit every time his parents scolded him as if they gave a rat's ass about the grades he got or how he was doing in general. It made him sick to his stomach.

Mr. Faustus reached Sebastian's desk in the classroom full of groaning and mumbles. Sebastian couldn't ignore the somewhat attractive smile that Mr. Faustus offered him as he handed the boy his test. The teen picked up his paper hesitantly and his crimson eyes went wide when he saw a huge A+ in the upper right-hand corner of the paper. That wasn't the only surprising thing though. There was a note under the grade that read:

**"Please meet me in this classroom after school. I must discuss something with you."**

* * *

The classroom was full of awkward silence as the two just stared at each other. Sebastian nervously fidgeted with his fingers and he could've sworn that Mr. Faustus was checking him out. The thought of it caused him to blush while he waited for the other to begin talking.

Eventually, he did.

"Sebastian, I must commend you on your grade. For a student who doesn't seem to pay attention in class, I wasn't expecting you to ace the test." Mr. Faustus said with a smug grin that pissed off the teen for some reason.

"I'm not irresponsible. I care about my grades and my future, Mr. Faustus. Don't underestimate me." said Sebastian confidently but that confidence quickly went away once he saw the man lick his lips. The look in his eyes was full of hunger. Full of lust. Suddenly, his body began to feel kind of hot. It was as if he was filled with want. He wanted something. He wanted someone.

He wanted Mr. Faustus.

Finally, the teacher said something.

"So Sebastian. What exactly do you want me to do to you?"


	3. Thirst

"What I want... You to... Do...?" Sebastian's fidgeting stopped as he now stood and stared at his teacher in confusion. The smug grin never left the grown man's face as he sat in his chair, his hands folded over his lap/ It was obvious that he was waiting patiently for the teen to respond with a request. Sebastian caught on to it. He figured that the teacher would be a pain in the ass and refuse to reply to him if what came out of the teen's mouth was anything but a request.

The horrible thing was that he was only standing in awkward silence since nothing came to his mind. There wasn't exactly anything he wished for. He stopped really wanting anything from anybody since he knew they didn't care enough to listen. Yet, he saw a look in Mr. Faustus eyes that were waiting eagerly to follow a request. He wanted to be commanded. He wished to do anything until both him and Sebastian were satisfied.

Heat arose from the deepest depths of Sebastian's body while he stood under the gaze of his honey-eyed teacher. Somehow, he felt that his eyes were piercing through him. They could see everything. All of Sebastian's secrets that he would try desperately to hide. Sebastian's breathing started to become shallow and his heart was pounding like a drum. He was craving the touch of his own teacher. He was craving his teacher to satisfy his thirst.

"I want..." His voice was shaky and it was blatant how hot and bothered he was. His legs began to tremble and soon, he lost all strength in them, causing him to fall to his knees. Mr. Faustus's gaze seemed so demanding. Sebastian got on his hands and knees and looked up at his teacher with want.

"I want you to care for me." said the teen which caused momentary shock to cross Claude's face before he showed a soft smile. He slowly took off his glasses and pulled the teen up to his feet. The sudden pull caught Sebastian by surprise and so he quickly leaned against the broad chest of his teacher. The grown man began to make his move.

"You want me to care for you? You're so silly. I already care for you. I'll make sure to care for every bit of your body. All you have to do is trust me, _Sebastian_." Mr. Faustus whispered sweetly to him slowly unbuttoning Sebastian white shirt. It intrigued him how the teen wore this same shirt everyday. He wondered why. He wondered how long it would be before he would let his guard down and allow somebody to strip him of it.

The teacher softly kissed down Sebastian's neck, chuckling a bit at every whimper the boy accidentally let out. He felt the boy grip his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall from how numb his legs felt. Mr. Faustus moved his hands down to the zipper of Sebastian's pants. He slowly unzipped them and let them fall to his ankles. He palmed Sebastian through his underwear. The boy gasped and a small moan escaped from his mouth. Sebastian couldn't help thrust into the touch the older man. There was no way Sebastian could escape from this now. It had been so long since he felt pleasure around someone that he almost fainted when Mr. Faustus began to plant kisses and hickeys all over his pale torso which made them so easy to see. The mixture of of having his left nipple sucked on to the point where it turned red and having his shaft being caressed so much by Mr. Faustus's big hands made him lose his mind. He couldn't think straight and the only thing that was on his mind was how much love he wanted Mr. Faustus to make to him.

The man looked up and he couldn't hold back a tremble of excitement when he saw the lewd expression on the boy's face. There was a dark blush staining his cheeks, his eyes were half-lidded and he was panting like a dog in heat. "More... Mr. Faustus, I want... more. Please take me." Sebastian managed to pant out. The teacher could easily see that his student wanted to defiled just by the look on his face. He craved so much to be loved. He was blinded so much by the feeling that everything became nothing to him. It was only him and Mr. Faustus.

The teacher brought his head and inched closer and closer to Sebastian's right ear. His hot breath only made the teen shudder and grip onto the teacher tighter. The man whispered huskily, "Call me Claude from now on."

He pulled himself away from the teen quick enough so that he wouldn't be able to grab onto him and pull him back. The teacher was already losing his self-restraint and he figured that he didn't want to spoil the boy. Not just yet. He would one day drown him in these pleasurable acts but now wasn't the time. Claude turned around and walked away, waving the to the mess of a young man on the floor. Once out of sight, Sebastian clenched his teeth and looked down at his problem.

Even though it was getting dark and most people wouldn't be able to see him, he was wondering about the pleasure of masturbating. He hesitantly reached his hand into his underwear and began to stroke his own manhood.

It felt too good.

The friction of his hand against his shaft felt like he was in heaven. His brain was turning to mush and his vision was becoming blurry. The memory of how and where Claude had touched him only made his arousal even worse. He began to caress his tip a bit and just that little pushed him over the edge. He let out a throaty moan once he was shooting out ribbons of thick white cum.

Looking at his hand that was covered in evidence of his sinful act, he smiled at seeing the result of being touched by both himself and someone else.

"Ciel... It felt so good. What do I do?"

* * *

Once at home, he was surprised to find that his mother and father were both at the table and that the table was full of delicious looking food. His eyes landed on some of his favorite food such as filet mignon, macaroni and cheese, croque mosier, etc. There was even a jug full of ice cold lemonade. He felt his stomach growl as he had skipped both breakfast and lunch but he was so occupied with other things that he didn't even know that he was hungry.

His mother's eyes landed on him and she smiled wide while his father was gobbling up his food like some sort of beast.

"Welcome home, Sweetie! I know that we haven't been together for a while since your dad's been busy and I've had to help you aunt through some rough times so I've made a nice dinner to apologize for leaving you alone for so long. Please sit down and I'll put your backpack in your room. Make yourself a plate and enjoy!" Her words seemed so full of happiness that it was difficult for Sebastian to believe that she was just faking it. She took his bag and headed upstairs to his room. He sat down next to his dad who briefly smiled at him before going back to gobbling down his food.

Sebastian made his plate and slowly began to eat. His mother had crept her way back into the room without making a noise which scared Sebastian for a second once she took a seat. His phone vibrated and he was taking it out to read who was texting him until he heard his mother loudly clear her throat. He looked in her direction to see her glaring at his phone before looking up at him.

"Put the phone away. We're eating as a family so you can use the phone later."

"But-"

"Put the damn phone away Sebastian! I won't tell you again!" she shouted. The teen was reminded that his mother really was only trying to make it seem like they were a happy family when really she couldn't give a damn about him. She wanted to make it seem like she wanted them to be together as a family. Sebastian took his plate and dumped his food in the trash, suddenly losing his appetite, and walked to his room.

"Excuse me, I'm finished so I'll be going to my room."

He knew what his mother's face looked like. She was glaring at him, knowing that her plan didn't work and that unwanted son was just avoiding her again. He was gladly causing her trouble. For some reason, he felt better clearly seeing how much his own mother hated him than when she would act all loving and worried.

He reached his room and pulled out his phone to see a text message from his teacher.

**"I'll be taking you to my house tomorrow. To continue care for you. You'll come willingly, won't you?"**

It was difficult for Sebastian to believe what he was reading. He didn't think his own teacher would take him to his house only the day after what they did. There was no hiding the excitement he felt when he knew that his body would be loved more the next day.

**"yes"**

He sighed and laid back on his bed. He put his phone against his chest that covered his pounding heart.

"Claude. Faustus."


	4. Affair

The weather was back to its gloomy ways as if the gods up above were teasing both him and his emotions. As if they were mocking how he would feel brief moments of happiness before some horrible event befell him and caused his whole mood to crumble. Although he hated it, he couldn't help but feel like the sky was really something he could relate to. He felt that even though that would be considered weird or stupid, it made him feel better.

There was a delay today and so Sebastian sat in his bedroom, bored out of his mind. He mindlessly played with a strand of hair that would constantly fall in front of his face. He finally opened his computer and went back to the website to read some confessions just to cure his boredom. Many of the confessions were sexual and he loved reading those the most. The disturbing way that some people thought were intriguing to him and he was wondering how exactly they turned out that way. He felt uneasy once he passed the same confession he read the other day about pedophile tutor. What made him more uneasy was when he found another confession written by the very same person. The thing about this confession was that it was more disturbing than the rest.

**"I seduced my flower into becoming a black rose. The shy thing trembled like a leaf in bed but he soon opened up to me. His tears were so beautifully salty and whenever he climaxed, he made the cutest face. I want to taint him more. I want to infect his blood with me. I want to make sure that his body only remembers me. I'm not satisfied yet. I need more of him. I want to fuck him until he passes out. The only thing on his mind will be me. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll kidnap him. I'll rape him. I'll cut him. I'll bite him. I'll make sure that he won't forget me. I'll make sure he knows that his dark angel has arrived to defile and infect the timid rose." - Adrian Angelo (45)**

The man's obsession with referring to the little boy was creepy enough but knowing that the poor little boy had done it with the 40-year-old creep made Sebastian sick to his stomach.

He spent the next few hours scrolling through confessions with the other confession in the back of his mind, refusing to just disappear. It was getting time to head out so Sebastian grabbed his things and head to the front door. He spotted a note on the front door that said **"Family Talk"** but he totally disregarded it, planning to just ignore his parents again and shut himself up in his room.

* * *

The school was obviously shorter and it was still full of people who shoved him around and talked behind his back. When walking to his locker to gather his belongings, he bumped into a familiar broad chest. Looking up, he found that it was Claude. Suddenly, he had remember that they were both supposed to go back to his home to continue "caring" for each other.

The memory of that promise made a blatant blush appear on Sebastian's cheeks and a smirk appear on Claude's lips. Claude lightly caressed Sebastian's warm cheek and the teen unconsciously leaned into the touch. The pair ignored the weird stares of the passing students as they both seemed to be in their own world. The smirk on the man's face was replaced with a soft smile and Claude said, "I wish to see that wonderfully lewd face of yours once again. Please show it to me. If you do, I promise to make good love to you."

His words had a hint of lust in them and so did his eyes. Sebastian's patience was wearing thin and he was honestly just contemplating doing it where they stood. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the warmth of a big hand ruffled his hair.

"Hurry up."

* * *

Sebastian was curious. How hard does your heart have to pound for someone else to be able to hear it?

The teen was sweating buckets in the passenger seat of the teacher's car. The seat belt added even more discomfort with how it restricted him. He would constantly sneak glances at his teacher had all of his attention on the road. Sebastian so wished for all of that attention to be on him.

It was becoming harder and harder to breathe normally for every minute that passed by. The two finally reached their destination and Sebastian was reluctant to get out of the car. There were so many questions that distracted Sebastian that he almost walked straight into the front door before Claude stopped him. Once he realized what he was about to do, he chuckled in embarrassment and fidgeted nervously as Claude unlocked the door to his home.

The sight that was upon him was something that he wished he never saw.

There was a woman with tan skin and long lilac hair tied in a braid while there was a kid next to her that had blond hair and icy blue eyes. The two looked over and saw the pair. The blond kid erupted out of his seat on the plush red sofa and ran over to hug to the taller man. The woman, on the other hand, stayed sitting and offered a small smile to the teen who stood in confusion at the two people who were casually sitting in his teacher's home.

"Sebastian, that woman over there is my lovely wife, Hannah, and this boy right is my son, Alois. Say hi." Claude introduced and the boy looked over at the teen with a sort mysterious gaze. It was as if he was hiding something. That look quickly went away and was replaced with excitement at the site of a new person entering his father's life.

"I'm Alois! My precious father here always talks about a random student that has taken interest in him. He said that you were begging to come here and you caused a fight between my parents but that's resolved so everything's fine!" the boy said in a cheerful tone. It was unusually for a child to happily confess to someone that their parents got into a fight and also to happily confess it to the person who caused it! There was something off about the boy and so Sebastian made a note to avoid at all costs, whether in public or in the privacy of his own home.

What was even weirder was how neither of the two adults said anything to quiet the boy. They just let him tell Sebastian everything. There was something that just wasn't right with this situation and he was going to get answers out of Claude.

"I'm Hannah Faustus. It's so nice to know that my husband is so good at his job that he has caused a youth like you to take interest in him. It makes me truly happy." her smile was so nice and genuine that the jealousy Sebastian felt of her was temporarily forgotten. Once he felt a hand around his shoulder, Sebastian was reminded what he came to the house to do. He was soon disgusted at the thought that those warm and soothing hands of Claude's were on somebody else at multiple points in time.

"I shall escort him to our bedroom for a private chat. Excuse us." The crimson-eyed teen felt himself being forcefully dragged away from the other two. He was soon thrown into a bedroom and fear shot through his body once he heard the click of the lock to the bedroom door. Claude crept closer and closer and was just about to touch him until Sebastian pushed him away and decided to let out everything stuck inside of his mind.

"What kind of person are you! You have a wife and a child and yet you're getting all intimate with one of your students. This was already wrong once I allowed myself to get close to you and now look! You heard the child! He said you and your wife got into a fight all because of our relationship so why don't we just stop this and let everything go back to normal!" he shouted, momentarily forgetting that the two he mentioned were still inside of the house.

The look on Claude's face never changed and stayed as emotionless as ever. He didn't even seem the tiniest bit annoyed by the abrupt outburst of his student. Instead, he walked closer and closed the space between the two. He connected their lips instantly and though Sebastian wanted to thrash around and get away, he knew that wasn't truly what he wanted deep down.

Deep down, he wanted the kiss to get hotter. He wanted their tongues to intertwine in a battle of dominance. Once Claude won, Sebastian would submit himself to him and allow every fiber of his being to belong to his teacher. He wanted to do all of this in front of the wretched woman he called a wife and show her that she couldn't please Claude like he could. It scared Sebastian to know that he was thinking all of this. Before, he couldn't care less about the people around him but now... Now he wanted this man's eyes only on him. He wanted to be the only person in Claude's life and the fear of feeling himself changing like this made him feel like fainting.

Once the two broke the kiss, Claude placed his hands on Sebastian's waist and positioned himself right next to his left ear. After kissing it and biting at his earlobe just to get the boy even more hot, he finally whispered, "Do you really want to stop our relationship? I recall you saying that you wanted me to care for you. You wanted to have somebody who worried about you. You wanted a friend. I can be much... Much... More."

The way Claude lightly dragged his fingers down the outside of Sebastian's thigh only made the boy lose focus and pant. He was going to fight though. He didn't want to have to go through things like this just to have a friend. That's what he told himself over and over again.

"Y-Yes. I can't... Do this anymore. Ah~" the boy couldn't find the strength to concentrate once Claude began grind their pelvis' together. The friction was almost too good to be true and Sebastian felt his legs numbing by the second.

"Mr. Faustus!"

The sound of the boy going back to how he usually referred to him brought the man to click his tongue. The teacher went down to Sebastian's neck and bit into it hard, drawing blood which he lapped at like some sort of animal. The pain sent shivers the boy's spine and caused all of the strength he mustered up to resist Claude to vanish.

"The way your body reacts to my actions is quite cute. I bet you won't be able to dominate anybody like this. I've made sure that your body has become a slave to pleasure. The pleasure that _I_ give you. It's all because you've given yourself to me. Don't deny it. You're mine." It was true. Sebastian had already given himself up to Claude. He knew he couldn't win. Claude had dominated him and was going to defile every part of his body. The thing was that he so desperately wanted him to.

"But..."

"There's nothing to question. There's no use in worrying about anything anymore. I can make all the pain that others have caused you to go away. I'm the only one who really cares about you, after all. You realize that, right? Without me, you have nobody. So I'll give you all the attention you need. From now until forever. Now show me your lewd face. Beg for me to stay with you. Forever."

Every word was the unbearable truth and Sebastian couldn't stand to face it much longer. He wanted to be taken away from the reality of his problems. He wanted to run away from it with Claude. He finally broke. There was nothing more Claude needed to say to sow Sebastian that he needed Claude to stay by his side and protect him from the monsters that lurked in the shadows of loneliness and despair.

The boy weakly brought hands up and put them around his teacher's neck. He panted hard and his eyes were filled with desire.

"Please don't leave me, Claude. I can't live without you. Ravish me and taint me. I won't resist you."

 


	5. An Elaborate Scheme

The sky was dark an the moon illuminated the bedroom in which Sebastian slept soundly. Claude had left the room and was currently making himself some coffee before going over and sitting next to the tan woman who was dressed in a short, tight, black dress that was only reached the middle of her thigh. The man sipped at his coffee quietly and Hannah didn't spare a glance at him before saying, "You've really worked that brain of yours hard. How long have you been planning this? And why did you have to get me, your ex-girlfriend, involved? Do you know how wretched I felt when I had to utter that surname of yours?"

Her voice was full of anger and disgust and it was clear that she was only staying in the house because she wanted something. A reward for her actions.

"You didn't have to accept my request. I have many other pawns to utilize. Don't get so full of yourself. You're only a whore and you should consider yourself lucky that I even thought to ask for your help at all. Even though all you do is sleep around, your brain should be big enough to know that this won't be the only time that you'll have to help me." Claude smugly replied which resulted in the click of the tongue and a glare from the woman sitting at his side. She obviously knew that she would be forced to continue with this facade in front of the poor boy until the man was satisfied but that wasn't what bothered her the most. She would have been willing to do this for any other man just for the sake of feeling pleasure afterwards. What was bothering her was the fact that Claude Faustus was the one who asking for these favors as she knew that anything the man planned would end tragically.

The two broke up for a reason.

" _Claude._ You're awake now? I've been waiting so long to talk to you but you were busy sexin' it up with your new boy toy."

The two adults turned their heads to see the blond in an oversized shirt that was most likely Claude's. Neither of the two seemed fazed by the blond. In fact, Hannah simply sighed and pulled out her phone while Claude continued to sip at his coffee.The only thing that allowed for them to see anything at all were the three berry scented candles on the island of the kitchen. They surrounded a picture of Claude in his single-digit years, most likely 5 or 6. The candles and the picture were always on the kitchen island in the same place. The reason as to why was explained by Claude with just the words "To symbolize my sacrifice."

After constant asking, the topic was left alone and the questioning stopped. Any guest who stayed the night would always run into the sight of the honey-eyed man sitting and staring at the picture with an almost sad look in his eyes.

"He isn't simply a boy toy. He's my student. A student I care deeply about." A laugh quickly made it's way out of Hannah's mouth. She rested her chin on the back of her hand and looked at Claude with amusement. She enjoyed the glare she had received from the grown man at her outburst as she felt it was like she had overpowered him. It was truly a wonderful sight to see a man who was so full of himself become beaten by a weaker power.

"A student you care deeply about? Don't be ridiculous. Since when have you cared about anybody? It's in your nature to use others as a means of entertainment for when you get bored! You're a damn bastard." she said with the last sentence dripping with hatred. She wanted to make it obvious to Claude that he wasn't a god and she so desperately wanted to murder every last bit of confidence he had. The reason why wasn't exactly to protect others but to feel that she had power over him once and for all. She yearned for that feeling.

"Why don't you give up on that boy and do it with me again? I may only be 14 but that doesn't mean that my body isn't top quality. I'll make you feel so much pleasure that-"

"I'll stop you right there." Claude interrupted. "I see that you don't understand my tastes. I much prefer a white rose over a meadowsweet."

* * *

 The pale eyelids of the teenage boy laying in the barzini black velvet queen bed finally opened once the sunlight hit them. Wanting to feel the pleasure of sleeping even more, he turned over only to see Claude sleeping soundly with nothing covering his upper half. Not even a blanket. Sebastian took the time realize just how ripped the teacher was. He couldn't control the blush that spread across his face when he remembered that this was the same man who had done all those dirty things to him yesterday. The feeling of uncontrollable happiness blooming inside of him.

The sight of his teacher still laying beside him made him crave his touch. He wanted Claude to hold him in those strong arms against his strong, hard chest. Sebastian only felt himself getting aroused at the thought of Claude holding him close and whispering about how much he didn't want to let Sebastian go. The teen wanted Claude's husky voice filling his ears with loving words that would be sure to put chains around his wrist and keep him close to the teacher.

"Sebastian Michaelis. A male who is 17 years of age. Raven black hair and crimson red eyes. A mother and father whose names are unknown. Suspected of killing a past boyfriend by first torturing him and then stabbing him to death before throwing his dead body into the river. Even after being proven innocent, he is still isolated from and hated by others. What a pitiful boy.", said a rather prideful juvenile voice which broke the silence and caused Sebastian to jolt up in order to find the source of the interruption.

His eyes landed on the blond boy who was allegedly Claude's son. Now that Sebastian was getting a better look at the boy, he didn't really resemble either one of his parents.

"You're Alois right? May I ask a question? If you don't mind, could you tell me if you were adopted?" asked Sebastian. He realized that the question wasn't exactly one that people would just come out answer happily but he was honestly feeling skeptical of the boy. The sudden outburst of childish laughter caused confusion cross the teenager's face as he didn't realize why someone laugh at the topic of being adopted when most children who were adopted felt almost hurt and thankful at the same.

"It's cute how gullible you are! I'm not Claude's son. Actually, I was his favorite sex toy before he met you and that woman you saw was Claude's ex-girlfriend who is actually a prostitute. It was only last year that he was all over me. I don't know what it is about you, but Claude won't forget about you." The jealousy in Alois' voice was blatant and it made Sebastian's chest ache to think that there would be yet another person who would come to hate him. Not only that, but Sebastian was beginning to wonder about the people his teacher associated himself with.

"Are you quite finished? You're a nuisance and I don't need your personality infecting my student."

The sound of Claude's voice startled the teen who turned his head to see Claude's face full of something that wasn't just mere annoyance. He was boiling with hatred for the 14-year-old blond sitting at the foot of his bed. The triumphant smile on the kids face grew so wide it looked painful. He finally stood up and it snapped in Sebastian's mind that the boy was wearing one of Claude's shirts. Now it was his turn to feel jealous.

Jealous of how Claude let Alois wear it.

Jealous of the relationship the two had before Sebastian came along.

The boy began to walk out while waving to the two sitting in bed. "I'll see you later Claude! It was nice talking to you for a bit Sebastian. I hope we can talk longer without any interruptions next time!"

As the door closed, Sebastian hesitantly looked towards the teacher who was surrounded with a negative aura. It was obvious that he was in a foul mood.

"Claude?"

"Go wash up. I'll take you home."

Sebastian wasn't exactly sure why Claude was upset but did what he was told anyway, even though he didn't exactly want to go home.

* * *

The car ride was uncomfortably silent and Sebastian so desperately trying to find a way to lighten up the mood and cure the car of the awkward silence but nothing was coming to mind. He felt the pressure weighing on him as he was getting closer and closer to his own house as every second went by. Finally, Sebastian decided to clear up some of his confusion.

"Are you upset?"

"The presence the of that useless blond trash hasn't allowed for a good morning so, to answer your question, yes. I'm quite upset."

Sebastian figured that he had his answer and decided not to talk anymore and risk pissing the teacher off more. It seemed that his bad mood came from seeing Alois who he for some reason hated. Once they had finally reached the house, Sebastian sighed sadly before beginning to get out. That was when Claude pulled him back into the car and slammed their lips together. Sebastian immediately fell into the kiss and kissed back. Their tongues battled for dominance and Claude easily won.

The feeling of Claude's tongue had aroused Sebastian enough. Before they could go any further, Claude pulled away and offered a small smile.

"Have a good day, _Sebastian_."


	6. Who is the villain here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a link in this chapter but don't click on it because it doesn't actually exist. I repeat don't click on it. It doesn't take you anywhere but the first chapter. :)

Crying from an older woman echoed through the halls of the Michaelis household. A father was nowhere to be seen while a mother and her sister sat in the bedroom sharing words of comfort. A teenage boy sat silently in his bedroom blankly staring at the TV as a random sitcom played. That was the only sound that drowned out the loud cries of a woman who Sebastian regrettably had something in common with.

They were both hated by all.

After getting bored of the show, Sebastian felt a sudden craving to read another one of those confessions. Yet, he wasn't just interested in anything that somebody wrote. He was interested in researching a certain man named Adrian Angelo.

Once on the website, Sebastian wasted no time typing the name into the search bar and clicking on the right result to get some answers and satisfy his curiosity. It seemed that the man had posted only 4 confessions and so he figured that he would check both of them out just to see if there were any secrets about the man that the teen could uncover.

**"The boy has begun to beg me to sleep in his bed at night and he even asks if we could do it. He has learned how to get me riled and it feels so painful to know that I can not fully destroy his body just I wish. With him being such a frail kid, I worry about possibly breaking him but at the same time, I want to see him cry as I show him that he only needs me. As a 45-year-old man, I have a lot of knowledge about the cruelness of the real world and I vow to protect him from all of these secrets. I'll keep him pure. There will be a day that I am on my death bed and I can guarantee that I'll die without a single regret just as long as Matthew follows me into the afterlife. That's all I need. He is the light of my life. All I want is for us to be happy together." - Adrian Angelo (45)**

Sebastian began to think on the confession for a while. The man wasn't exactly treating this as a place where he could confess secrets that would be too disturbing to tell sane people but instead as a sort of diary (even though everybody can read it). There was a dreaded feeling inside Sebastian that the man was only trying his hardest to treat this as some ordinary crush to make himself believe there wasn't something wrong with him.

To make others believe there wasn't something wrong.

Hesitant to read the last confession, Sebastian decided to pick up his phone and text Claude just to calm himself down a little bit. He was struggling for something to be able to message the teacher about until he received a text from the teacher.

**"I've calmed myself since Alois' visit and I haven't been able to focus on my reading since you've been on my mind. That blond is always causing trouble for me and I'm getting tired of it. I sure do hope that you'll forgive me."**

**"forgive u for what? u didn't do anything wrong."**

**"😊"**

Even though he was an adult, Claude still seemed somewhat juvenile to Sebastian and it only charmed him more as he knew the teacher had good balance between his childlike behavior and his mature behavior. It had been so long since there was somebody for Sebastian to admire that once he realized that he aspired to be like his teacher, his chest began to ache and his face was warming up.

**"😇 ⚰️"**

**"?"**

The teacher replied no further after the strange combination of emojis. Sebastian was beginning to think that a lot of strange things had been happening lately. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't control the fact that they were still happening and still going to happen in the future. The uneasiness Sebastian texted Claude mainly to get rid of only worsening as he thought on it and so he just opened the confession only to see that it was completely different than the rest.

**"The timid white rose, the image of purity and innocence, trembled in the wind brought upon it by the dark angel descending from the heavens. As he set foot on the land, he took large steps towards the rose and picked it out of the ground, taking in the scent of fear and loneliness. The angel devoured the rose's white petals and gifted the rose with black petals instead. Thorns as sharp needles began to grow out of its stem and the strong scent sadness and death filled the angel's nose. The thick red liquid flowed from the angel's fingers and onto the grass which quickly swallowed up every drop. The death of the rose's innocence and the sadness of the rose made it sure to the angel that he had his prey and chained down and under his control. _[The](jkrtjrvbjtjhgjhgjhjbhgbhjlbhjlrwbht)_ _[Sacrifi](jkrtjrvbjtjhgjhgjhjbhgbhjlbhjlrwbht)_ _[ce](jkrtjrvbjtjhgjhgjhjbhgbhjlbhjlrwbht)_ _[of Happiness](jkrtjrvbjtjhgjhgjhjbhgbhjlbhjlrwbht)_ "**

One of the worst mistakes Sebastian had made was clicking on that link. It was an image that showed the mutilated dead body of a boy inside of a bathroom. On the wall was a smiley face written with the boy's blood. The picture was almost enough to make the teenager puke but he managed and quickly closed the tab the picture opened up on. He realized that the show was over and it was rolling credits and he also realized that the crying of his aunt had silenced. He guessed that she was asleep but decided to see why everything was suddenly so silent.

It was sort of uncomfortable how dark it was in the hallway that the teen made his way through. He was too distracted by his current task to look for a light switch and instead walk down the stairs only to be startled by a man in a black hoodie and sweatpants walk through the house and make his way out the front door. Not long after, the same mother who had sat in the bedroom with her sister had come out with a stain of blood on her cheek and knife hidden behind her back. She giggled and stuck her hand out to the boy who had fallen to the ground after the sudden appearance of the man.

"Get up off the floor, honey. Your mother is going to make a nice dinner tonight. Your aunt was tired so she's asleep. I'll drive her home tomorrow morning. Okay?"

A phone vibrates and a message pops up on the screen.

**"👁️ 🛌"**


	7. A Good Deed

How do you know if you're truly crazy?

How does it feel to be on the verge of death?

What happens when you die?

Was our whole life written out for us?

Were we meant to meet these people?

The questions only popped in and out of Sebastian's head as he stared blankly at his teacher. The grown man seemed to be the only person who could have killed her but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to really confront him about it. Whether it was out of fear for him or out of love, it didn't change the fact that the teen was unconsciously trying to find a reason as to why Claude couldn't have been the culprit.

Class seemed to last for years before the bell rung and the students were dismissed off to their next class. Claude was surprised to see that the teen hadn't risen up from his seat yet and looked to be in a sort of daze. He went over shook him a little bit which caused Sebastian to gasp and look up at him. His cheeks stained pink in embarrassment because of how he hadn't been paying attention and ended up totally ignoring the sound of the bell. Standing up to leave, Sebastian grabbed his things and walked towards the door until it was quickly shut and locked. The teen was immediately turned around and pinned against the door. Knowing he had no chance of escaping from this, he stood still and waited patiently for Claude to say what was on his mind.

"What's got you so distracted lately?" he asked. "You haven't been listening to my lectures and I'm starting to worry about you again."

The way the teacher's words came out seemed as if he was joking with the teen and it only angered Sebastian to think that this was all a joke for him. Even so, he quickly convinced himself that Claude was not that way and calmed himself enough to speak.

"As long as I get good grades, it doesn't matter. Why don't you let me go and we can-"

The teens sentence was nowhere near finished when the teacher leaned in and connected their lips. Sebastian was always weak to the soft lips of the older man, the big roaming hands of his, and the naughty tongue that would explore his mouth every time and make the boy feel helpless. His knees began to tremble as he stopped trying to think about anything but the seductive that was about to take him.

A rattle of the door was heard by both men who were currently in the middle of stripping and touching each other. Sebastian, although he knew he shouldn't have, wanted Claude at that exact moment. Once the Sebastian felt the absence of Claude's cold fingertips, his skilled wet tongue, his piercing golden gaze, and the occasionally biting of the ear, he whimpered and lustfully looked at Claude while shaking his hips. There was another rattle at the door knob and the shout of the teacher's name followed.

Claude was seemingly having trouble deciding whether to let the boy go and let his next class in or to indulge the boy while making his next class wait. Once Claude turned back to see the mess of a young man standing before, he knew what he would do.

"Under my desk. I need to teach, but I can't leave you how you are. I'll make sure to pleasure you but first, you'll have to put that mouth of yours to work."

* * *

The students were testing and so Claude decided to catch up on some of his own teacher work stuff while having a source of entertainment right under his desk. The boy was stroking himself while giving fellatio to the grown man. He had to admit that he felt more excited than usual at the situation. He only imagined being watched by so many and at that moment, he disregarded any hateful glares he'd get and instead, muffled a moan as he climaxed just thinking about the attention.

After a few seconds, Sebastian was down from the cloud of ecstasy and found himself able to move again. He took his hand and moved it down to his ass, inserting two fingers into himself. The boy's mouth started to move again while he moved his fingers, imagining the feeling of Claude inside of him. The teacher licked his lips at the lewd display of a student under his desk. It wasn't long before the teacher had to hold back his own grown once he came in the boy's warm, wet mouth.

Claude hid his surprise when the boy began to move and he looked down to see Sebastian turned around on his knees, his hole completely exposed to the grown man. The teacher almost lost his composure when he saw the shameless expression on the boy's face that just begged for the teacher to pleasure him. Claude stopped his writing and instead opened his laptop in order to hide what both of his hands were. He kept his left hand on the keyboard while using his right to give the boy what he wanted.

Knowing that two fingers had already been in the slutty hole presented to him, he had no mercy as he shoved in three and began to thrust them in and out while occasionally bending them to hit Sebastian's sweet spot. The amount of pleasure that Sebastian felt from being fingered would cause him great embarrassment later but at the moment, he was too busy not being able to think about anything but Claude. He let his imagination run wild with thoughts of replacing those fingers with Claude's cock and how much he wanted to see Claude's focusing only on him as he shamed him for his behavior and how he was about to cum when they hadn't even gone all the way.

The boy moved his hips to feel more of Claude's fingers played with boy his left nipple and the tip of his cock. The desire to be teased by his teacher was so great that he couldn't help but imagine the grown man touching him in both of those places as he continued to pleasure himself as well.

There was no stopping now.

The feeling of climax was approaching and Sebastian couldn't stop himself. He rolled his nipple between his pointer finger and thumb while stroking his cock at a fast pace. Once again, he muffled a moan as he was pushed over the edge.

* * *

Once lunch finally came, Sebastian left school. The two had done naughty things to each other without other students knowing and so they decided to end it once there were no more students at the time being. Sebastian couldn't stop thinking about what they had done and it was becoming bothersome because the teen fear he would become erect at the memory so he quickly switched his mind to the ruined blonde friend who was forever going to suffer from the loss of her best childhood friend.

He began to worry about her until he reached his home and saw that his mother was standing there, looking down at the floor with one of her hands balled into a fist. Sebastian figured that she was holding something and so he called out "Mom" in order to get her attention. Even so, she continued to look at the ground as she spoke.

"Your aunt. She's dead. I saw it happen. She was killed by a man with such alluring golden eyes that I couldn't even focus once he was done. He gave me something before he left though and told me to give it to you along with a message."

She forcefully grabbed his hand and dropped something in it. He was horrified to see that it was the ring finger of his aunt. Whether it was the right or left, he didn't care but he felt like throwing up in both disgust and fear.

"I did it for you. You didn't like her anyway."


	8. The Aconite's Mistake

Rocking back and forth, Sebastian sat in his bed while trying to avoid gazing at the finger that used to be attached to his not-so-beloved aunt. Not only was he trying to pretend that there wasn't a finger there to begin with, but he also wanted to believe that he was more sad than he was confused. Yet, he knew he had to face it that his aunt was finally gone and that he was really wondering whether he was really sad for her death.

The words of his mother still replayed in his head, mainly the last two sentences.

 

_"I did it for you. You didn't like her anyway."_

 

It was true. He hated her so bad that he even wished that she would die when he was younger. The memory of that wish made a small smile appear on the teen's face and tears fell from his eyes. It wasn't sadness that those tears represented but instead the exact opposite. Happiness.

He was happy that the bitch was out of his life.

He was happy that somebody had exterminated her.

He was happy thinking that Claude was the one who did it for him.

He was happy.

And so...

He laughed.

He laughed and laughed and laughed until he was calmed down. Only then did he get a text message from, not his teacher, but from his blonde friend, Elizabeth.

**"Sebastian. Please come over. I need you here. I'm scared."**

The giddiness he felt only a few seconds ago quickly vanished and was replaced with both concern and fear. He quickly rushed over there and used his spare key to let himself in. It seemed like nobody was home and he calmed himself with the thought that maybe she was just feeling lonely.

Unfortunately, she was anything but alone.

Walking into her room, Sebastian saw her trembling with tears in her eyes while another blond who seemed familiar held a knife to her throat. He felt himself trembling in fear at the sight of that knife. He had already dug it into her neck a little bit which wasn't fatal but did draw a bit of blood.

It took a while, but he finally realized who it was. Alois Trancy.

"Sebastian! Long time no see! I've been wanting to talk to you for so long but I didn't know how to contact you without having to do it through Claude and he wouldn't let me see you so... Anyway, if you don't want me to hurt your blonde friend here, then you'll allow me to tell you everything I need to get off my chest. It's simple and there's no reason to decline! What will it be?"

* * *

Claude was getting more and more agitated by the second. Every call made to Sebastian resulted in being taken to voicemail and he was only seconds away from really just flipping out. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something that went a little too far but tried to calm down by thinking that maybe the teen was asleep or was away from his phone at the time. Finally, he gave up after realizing that Sebastian wouldn't answer anytime soon.

The man got up from the couch and walked far down the hall to a room that required a code. He inserted the numbers 14125781 and it resulted in a loud beep. Claude opened the door to a room that stank of rotten meat. The smell was horrendous and yet the man didn't seem to care as he walked up to an empty casket that was surrounded by photographs of a small boy with dark hair and mismatched eyes.

"Ciel Phantomhive. A blue left eye and a pink right eye. A mother and father that go by the names Vincent and Rachel. He was a small, frail boy who was popular with all even though he had a pretty cold attitude towards others, even his own boyfriend. He is currently deceased after a brutal stabbing. The killer is unknown. Unknown to everybody but me of course. That's right. One little boy has made this whole thing possible. So thank you, Ciel. Thank you for dying, that is."

* * *

 

"I'm sorry for all the trouble Sebastian."

"You should be apologize to Lizzy, not me."

The two had gone to a nearby park after calming Elizabeth down and making sure she was asleep. Sebastian felt a pang of guilt at the thought of leaving her alone again. He wondered if Elizabeth would've been okay with going to the afterlife. After all, Ciel would be there.

"Hm. I realize that I've caused her trouble too but there's not much I can do to make her forgive me. Not in the state she's in. Anyway, I need to talk to about Claude. There's something that I want to tell and I want to tell you before I die. As I'm not dead right now, I must take the chance to inform you."

"Just spit it out! Stop wasting my time!"

Sebastian quickly quieted down once he realized that the children running around were beginning to stare and the attention from the little devils was irritating and uncomfortable. Then, his attention went back to the blond who seemed to be really serious, unlike usual. It was sort of frightening to see the miserable look in his eyes.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'd like to inform you about Hannah and Claude's relationship. I want you to know exactly why Hannah hates him."

It wasn't too much of a surprise to know that she hated him considering that they were exes but the reason seemed to be something big.

Something that Claude would've preferred to keep secret.

"The reason why she detests him so much is because of how he used me. I used to have a little brother named Luka who had introduced me to Hannah. She was a lot older than me of course but she seemed to be just as childish as us. We became the best of friends even though you might think it's weird for two kids to become friends with a grown woman. Anyway, she introduced us to her boyfriend Claude and we were a bit cautious of him at first. Actually, we hated him. That was until Luka and I accidentally witnessed the two of them having sex. We were disgusted and soon Claude had attempted to seduce me into having sex with him. He ended up raping me but after a few times into it, I started to enjoy it. That was when I became a sex toy for him. Luka saw what we were doing one day and reported it to Hannah. She asked why he cheated on her with a little boy and he said..."

 

_"Why? You're a fucking idiotic bitch. The reason was because I was bored. Having sex with women disgusts me. That boy has entertained me in many ways and I know he'll continue to do that. That is until I get bored of him too."_

 

"Hannah was desperate to keep from breaking up with Claude and so she offered to do anything he wanted. She finally had enough one day and they broke up. She made some food for him and pretended that it was from a former acquaintance. It was poisoned. He said he didn't want it and offered it to Luka to gain his respect. Of course, Luka was ecstatic to get food. Whatever Hannah put in that food, he died pretty quick. Soon, Hannah had burned down Claude's old house to finally satisfy herself but now she feels even more hatred for him just because he gave Luka that food. Personally, I say it's her fault for putting anything dangerous in there anyway. Whatever. Now that you know, how do you feel?"

Sebastian was shocked in every way. There were so many new things piling onto him that he couldn't process it all. Alois had a younger brother, Hannah killed Luka, Claude raped Alois. Though he was going to ask Alois why Claude hated him, he figured that it was because of how persistent the boy was for being a former boring sex toy. The thought was sickening, but even then.

He couldn't find it in him to hate the teacher.

"Hannah's the one at fault. She poisoned the food and killed Luka. Claude had no way of knowing that the food was poisoned and he was only being generous to Luka. That bitch, Hannah, is blaming Claude for something she did."

"Calm it, Sebastian. You don't need to get so angry."

Soon Sebastian began to smile wide before standing up from the wooden park bench and walking off. Alois had an urge to ask what he was going to do but let it be. He frowned at all of the happy children running around. He had a sorrowful look in his eyes. As if he missed being just like them.


	9. A Change of Mind, Possibly

Before heading over to the teacher's home, Sebastian checked up on Elizabeth to make sure she hadn't done anything like an attempt at suicide or something else. She had attempted to kill herself before but was saved by her older brother who then called Sebastian to help keep an eye on her. The two boys never really felt at ease when they were to leave Elizabeth alone whether it was to sleep or eat. They were too afraid of what she might have been doing in that room with no eyes on her.

Once at the front door, he contemplated really going in to see the teacher but he found that he yearned for him. It was as if Sebastian was suffering from an illness and Claude was his cure. Everything about Claude would make him feel so much better.

Knocking three times, he waited patiently outside until Claude opened the door and seemed to be quite pleased to know that the teen had visited him of his own accord. Though, he was surprised to know that Sebastian remembered where he lived anyway.

Claude was about to greet the teen when he suddenly felt a head pressed into his chest. Sebastian was leaning against him in a way that seemed like he was a little embarrassed child. The sight of this excited the older man and he licked his lips. The urge to devour the boy before him was becoming so strong he had almost totally forgotten about the other person in the house.

"If you two are gonna do each other then don't do it in the doorway. I'm trying to leave and you're in the way." said the grown voice of Hannah who was visibly irritated. The fact that she felt that she had a right to be mad displeased Claude and the fact that she was even here infuriated Sebastian. In fact, Sebastian was so mad that he ran and tackled her to the ground before putting his hands around her neck and strangling her. She began to punch and kick, trying to get the insane teen off of her. She caught a glimpse of Claude standing with a smirk on his face and it only fueled the hatred she felt towards him. She finally was able to get Sebastian off of her and she gasped for air. Claude walked over to Sebastian before he could make another attempt to kill the woman.

"Now Sebastian. You must calm down. She was only here because one of her dresses ripped and I offered to sew it back up for her. She only came here to retrieve it herself. I would never choose a bimbo over you. After all, I care for you and you only."

Hannah clicked her tongue in annoyance but whether it was the insult or the man's fake affection that made her feel sick to her stomach was unknown. She grabbed her bag and the dress that fell out of it and walked through the door, leaving the two to do whatever.

"Let's head to my room. You went through the trouble to see me so I should reward you."

* * *

The two barely made inside the room before they began a heated kiss. Their tongues danced with each other while they let their hands roam each other's bodies. A phone buzzed in Claude's pocket but he ignored it, deciding that it was better to pleasure the boy than to answer the text message of an irrelevant person.

It buzzed again and Claude roughly pulled it out of his pocket and threw it on the bed after checking it again. He was about to go back to kissing the boy crazy when Sebastian stopped him with a looked that worried the man.

"Claude. I don't want it this way. You know, I don't know much about you and I really want to. Alois told my about your history with the both of them. I know about how you raped Alois and how you fed Luka that poisoned food but... I still love you! I can't stop feeling this way about you! You were only bored of Hannah and you didn't know that the food was poisoned so I don't blame you! So tell me more about you! I want to know more! Please. You know I won't judge you."

The man couldn't believe the words coming out of Sebastian's mouth and he felt his face heat up. Maybe it was the feeling of having somebody to talk to. All he knew was that the warm feeling was foreign to him and yet he wanted to feel it more. He chuckled a little bit a replied...

"Of course."

"Also, what happened between you and Hannah? Did she really only come here for the dress or did you two do something else?"

It was cute to Claude how jealous the teen could be at times and so he couldn't hold back the laughter that came from the question. Sebastian seemed piss that Claude was laughing at him even though he was serious but soon the man calmed down and pressed a gentle kiss to the teen's lips.

"We did share a few insults but that was really the rest. I went to get a up of coffee when you showed up so I was able to answer the door pretty quickly. That was it. I swear to you."

"...Okay!"

* * *

A phone buzzed once again while the two lay in bed naked, only being covered by a blanket. A text message appeared on the screen from a "G.S.". The two other text messages from earlier were still on the screen. They read:

**"So is Bassy in the same class?"**

**"ANSWER ME"**

**"🖕"**

 


	10. A Familiar Face

The school day had just begun and everything was as it usually was.

The glares were still piercing.

Sebastian still wasn't paying attention.

The teacher still gave him lustful glances.

The only thing that was different was the appearance of a new student. Well, maybe not so new.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff! You all know me since I was here a while ago but had to go away because of a family matter. Anyway, I guess I'll just tell you about me even though you probably already know. My favorite color is red and my favorite person in the whole wide world is Bassy!"

His loud speaking was already giving him a headache but the appearance of the redhead altogether made him feel sick. A wink was sent his away followed by a wiggle of the hips from Grell. Sebastian only sighed and looked out the window, wondering if the rain would ever go away for good.

The new student decided to sit next to the teen and even kept his eyes glued on him. The discomfort Sebastian felt only worsened when he saw others glancing and whispering to each other. He didn't see why they felt the need to gossip about him when they already knew how obsessed Grell was with him.

They really did want to make it clear how much they hated him.

"Ignore them, Bassy. I know about your situation so if you need anyone to talk to, give me a call." Grell said with a smile that was so soft and genuine that Sebastian couldn't say no to the offer and gladly took the piece of paper the redhead held out to him that contained the 10 digits.

"Thanks Grell. I guess I'll text you when I can."

"Oh Bassy~. Hearing you say that to me only makes me want to have your babies even more."

"Impossible."

It was only the weird sentences that came out of Grell's mouth that reminded Sebastian that he hadn't changed one bit. It was nice to know but still, he felt horrified that the same things he did when he was here the first time might just happen again. He shook his head as if to get the thoughts out and focused on Claude.

The man always looked so mature and professional standing up there with a straight face and golden eyes hidden behind those glasses of his. He would talks whilst writing on the chalkboard, occasionally glancing at the book in his hand. Though he didn't pay attention to words coming out of his mouth as they went in one ear and out the other, he enjoyed the voice of the grown man.

Imagining that voice as a whisper in his ear only made him squirm and look down to keep from letting people see how aroused he was getting. Though, the person next to him saw every moment of it. And he smirked, showing his inhumanly sharp teeth.

"I see. That's what Bassy likes."

* * *

The day was only getting worse for Sebastian as his usual quiet lunch was disturbed by the obsessive redhead sitting next to him and humming some weird tune. He wasn't eating anything but he seemed like he wanted to eat Sebastian.

The thought made him cringe.

"Do you need something, Grell? You're being annoying."

"How cold. I just wanted to sit next to my soulmate."

"We're not soulmates. Just leave me the hell alone."

Grell only smiled a smile that showed of his razor sharp teeth. The rejection from the teen only seemed to attract the redhead more. After a while of silence, Grell stood up from the table and ran towards a couple of girls who were standing only a few feet away. The two seemed to be talking about the redhead and the teen but ,of course, Sebastian didn't care. It was only when Grell dragged them away that he became somewhat concerned. Especially since they hadn't come back.

Soon they had to go class and Sebastian couldn't stop thinking about the three. He didn't want to worry, but the thought of what the redhead was doing disturbed him to no end.

* * *

School finally ended and Sebastian's head was only filled with Claude. Though nothing significant happened between the two today, the man never left his mind. Maybe it was because of the love he felt for him. He hoped that what he felt was love anyway.

Not just a desire to have a replacement for Ciel. To really feel something for someone was what Sebastian now wanted. That someone was Claude and Sebastian wanted to believe that Claude was really special to him.

He was making his way out of the school building when he saw Grell walking out of the hall he took the girls through. He seemed excited about something and it unsettled Sebastian and everybody around him too. What was even worse was how he totally skipped past Sebastian, humming the same tune he did before.

"Sleep sleep sleep. Don't lie too close to the edge of the bed or little grey wolf will come and grab you by the flank, drag you into the woods underneath the willow root. Sleep sleep sleep."

* * *

The loud booms of thunder in the night kept Sebastian from sleeping. At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

It felt terrible that his mind was restless all because he was unsure of what Grell really did to those girls and why they never came out. Nobody seemed to be bothered so he tried to leave it alone but the person responsible being Grell was something that cause bad thoughts to come to his head.

There was a knock on his window and soon it was opened. Grell slipped in but was surprised to see Sebastian still awake. The two only stared at each other for a few seconds before Grell pulled out a chair and sat down.

Sebastian wanted to get answers now. So he just went out and asked the question.

"What did you do to them? The girls."

"I love that about you Bassy! How you always cut right to the chase. I did nothing. I only reminded them not to talk behind somebody's back."

"How?"

"How? I did it like I always do. I carved a warning into their back. They're lucky I didn't kill them. I so desperately wanted to take something away from them. Something like, their ability to have children. Maybe it was out of jealousy for my inability to do so. Anyway, I simply wanted them to know that they're not any better than you. They're disgusting pigs who need to be reminded of their place."

The red head got up from the chair and leaned down in front of the teen who was now trembling. Even though he knew that Grell would never really physically hurt him, he couldn't stop the fear that arose from him. He hated every second around this stalker.

"Are you proud of me Bassy? I can protect you. Protect you from the horrible creatures around you."

He was right.

He really hadn't changed a bit.

 


	11. A/N

It might be a while until I update this story again. The reason why is because my depression has been getting worse and I honestly feel like killing myself sometimes so I'm going to take a break from writing and focus and letting myself relax and rest a lot more than I have been. Sorry for this. I promise that I'll continue this story and make sure that the next chapters are better than the chapters that I've been writing but right now I have to take a break. Thank you for understanding and I love all of you. Thanks for reading and even giving me the time of day. I appreciate all of you. <3


	12. Another A/N :(

Though it isn't another chapter, I'm feeling a bit better. I'm happy that it hasn't taken me too long to recover. I'm planning on writing another few chapters tomorrow. Thank you for being patient with me. Sorry it's another author's note but I'm just gonna take the rest of this day to relax a bit more and then I'll make sure to continue this story. Also, I might write another chapter of "A Joker's Card Game" while I'm at it so that there's something else for you guys to read. Another thing, don't be afraid to give me any criticism because I really do need to know what I'm doing wrong and what to fix so that my next stories will be better and I can give you something worth your while. Once again, thanks for waiting and I'll make sure give you some more chapters. Love ya! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sparkle+94 for everything. I love that you are able to tell me what you think about my story and allow me to notice what doesn't make sense or could be better. Thank you for your help. :)


	13. Truly Psychopathic

The girls never really did seem the same ever since what Grell did to them. They were quite and seemed to avoid Sebastian entirely instead of how they'd usually gossip in places where he could easily see them.

It was a bit of a relief to know that those two were off his back but it didn't help when he remembered that there were way more than just the two of them that hated his guts. Not only was the constant hate tiring him out, Grell's stalking and overall obsession with him was wearing down both Sebastian's energy and patience.

Ever since the redhead had been back, Sebastian found himself losing sleep at the thought of him coming into his room just to watch him sleep with that creepy smile of his. Never did he ever want to experience the same fear he had when the redhead had first appeared in his life.

Every moment always replayed in his mind.

It was so horribly terrifying.

* * *

_"My name is Grell Sutcliff! I think it's horribly boring that all of us have to introduce ourselves since it takes so long and I don't care about a single one of you but I'll happily tell you everything about myself if that's what Bassy desires."  
_

_A redhead with yellow-green eyes covered by red-rimmed glasses that hung around neck when taken off and even had skulls on them for decoration was standing in front of the class. The teacher was making everybody introduce themselves although the class was pretty big._

_Nobody really complained since they wouldn't have to listen to the teacher babble on about the school but listening to students babble on about their life wasn't that much better._

_It didn't help when Grell had decided to make sure everybody was paying attention to him and even gave Sebastian unwanted attention. The redhead seemed to have some sort of infatuation with him ever since they had accidentally locked eyes when walking into school. Luckily, Ciel, a student who got attention quickly due to his mismatched eyes, saved him from this._

_"Oi Grell! Hurry up! We may not have to do anything since it's the first day but it's annoying hearing you talk for so long. You said you thought it was boring that we all had to introduce ourselves so stop being boring and sit down!"_

_It was obvious that the redhead sent a sharp glare his way and went to go sit in his seat. Ciel ignored Grell, preferring to space out unless somebody else was being a bother. Sebastian contemplated tapping him on the shoulder but decided against it when thinking that the boy might just be bothered if someone tried to talk to him._

_Later on, people were finally done with their introductions and the teacher only now decided to go on and on about how his class would work. Mr. Faustus knew that not a single one of his students was paying attention but figured it would be a waste of time trying to gain that attention. So he let it be._

_Class finally ended and Grell decided to catch up with Sebastian in the hallway. Sebastian looked back to see Ciel heading in the opposite direction but soon scolded himself for having to rely on a small boy to get him away from somebody so weird._

_"What's your next class? I know the whole layout of this school so ask me and I'll show where anything is."_

_"How?"_

_"Are you kidding? I studied it all before coming here! If I met a handsome man, I wanted to make sure he was able to make it around okay."_

_Sebastian was surprised to think that he was able to be nice to somebody like this. Although he seemed to have a weird motive behind his kind actions, Sebastian decided it was okay to ask Grell where his class was until..._

_"But of course that's because I want them to be totally obsessed with me so I'll make sure to drown them in love! You're a lucky one, Bassy."_

_"Nevermind. I'll find my class on my own."_

_When Sebastian had gotten back from school that day, he went straight to sleep, finding himself tired from the redhead's advances on him. He had slept for quite a while and only really woke up to get some food. That's what he was planning to do but he quickly lost his appetite when he saw a figure standing on the other side of the room staring at him with a smile showing off razor sharp teeth._

_The teen was scared to think of what would have happened if he had gone to get food without knowing that somebody else was in his room with him. He was scared to think of what would happen if he hadn't noticed the other person._

_He decided to go back to sleep and pretend that this was just a bad dream. Once he woke up again, the figure was gone, it was morning, and there was a pair of Sebastian's underwear in the spot the person was standing in before._

_Sebastian found it sickening to no end once he realized that the person had really been there and seemed to have move from that one spot. With no knowledge of who the person was or what they were there for, he found himself on edge all day._

_School always went by quickly when the same thing happened everyday but the person came every night. Sebastian wasn't awake to see the person every time but he always had a pair of his underwear on the floor. What terrified him the most was the fact that the distance between the underwear and the bed had changed every night and indicated that the person was getting closer and closer to him as the days went by._

_The teen was a fool not to tell anybody as the stranger had finally gotten so close that he was standing right at Sebastian's bedside, watching over him with protective eyes. Sebastian had woken up to see the man creeping closer and closer to his face until their lips were practically touching._

_"Hey Bassy. Remember me? I'm your soulmate, Grell Sutcliff. You should know by now that I've been coming to your room to watch you sleep. Though it got pretty boring so I decided to go ahead and smell your underwear. I love your scent. It gets me so excited I end up touching myself to the thought of you. It's cruel how you do this to me, but I love you for it. Forget that brat and have fun with me. We can run away together and have a family. That's what you want, right?"_

_Sebastian couldn't find anything to say and soon his eyes started to tear up. He felt so much fear that he couldn't move. He was so scared something would happen to him that he started to cry. That's when the redhead licked one of his tears and shuddered._

_"Seeing you cry gets me so riled up too. I love everything about you, Bassy. I'll make you mine someday."_

_With that, he left._

_The teen didn't come to school for a while which got a lot of calls from both Elizabeth and Ciel. It was around the time when Grell had left underwear at his desk that both Ciel and him got together. Ciel made Sebastian forget about the horrible moments and he loved that about him._

_That's why he felt that he needed to protect him at all costs. Protect from that psychopath of a teenager._

_It had been 3 months since the two began to date and it was one day that made Sebastian's world so much better._

_The day when Grell finally left._

_"I'm sorry everybody. Because of some family matters, I'll be leaving this school for a long while. Bassy, try not to miss me too much!"_

_"Grell! Haven't I told you multiple times before not to try and take what doesn't belong to you! At the moment, the tall weirdo is dating me so quit it. Damn."_

_It was almost like a repeat of the first day of school and Sebastian chuckled a bit at the thought. It was true, Grell really did leave and he didn't come back for a very long time._

_In that amount of time, Sebastian had become more miserable than Grell ever made him._

* * *

Claude and Grell were in the classroom alone and the sun had already set. Claude seemed to be irritated by the sudden request to have a talk with the redhead but decided to give the boy what he wanted so that he could go home and do what he needed to do. _  
_

"Mr. Faustus, was it? You must excuse me. It's been a while since I've heard or said your name so I might not remember it too much. Anyway, I'd like to talk to you about Bassy."

"Is he bullying you or something? What's so important that you needed to talk to me about it?"

"Now now, Mr. Faustus. You're a teacher so you should be listening to the troubles of a student of yours. No need to be so disrespectful."

Grell had really tested Claude's patience and the two hadn't even been there for that long. The teacher thought it a skill of the redhead's to quickly be able to bring the worst out of somebody.

It was obvious the student would be troublesome and cause him some problems. Claude truly did wish he could get rid of him easily but he was sure that Grell wouldn't easily just leave again if he didn't get to have Sebastian and the student stood out so much that he couldn't be eliminated easily without people knowing.

"Go on."

"Hm. I've noticed that Bassy has taken quite a liking to you in the time I've been gone. It makes me regret having to leave. I am terribly jealous of you. You're able to manipulate him however you please and I wish to do the same. You're not the only one that wants to taint him. I want to make him fall madly in love with me."

The teacher tried to hide it, but it was blatant that he was shocked. The redhead seemed to have a plan of his own and he seemed sure that he'd get what he wanted. Claude didn't want to say he was scared but he was slightly intrigued by the situation he was finding himself in. To him, it was a challenge.

"You may have him now, but I know all about you. I know all the bad things you've done. Imagine what would happen if Sebastian knew. You'd surely lose everything you worked for. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say to you. Have fun. Tata!"

Grell had left Claude to worry. The redhead definitely wasn't bluffing and he seemed like the typed who'd do anything to get what they want.

It was a pain to have to deal with him but Claude was determined to make sure that he didn't lose his source of entertainment to a nuisance of a student.

"Damn Sutcliff. I'll make you wish you never came back."

Outside of the door stood the redhead, happy as he'd ever been. He had a thing where he would quietly sing a lullaby whenever he felt satisfied with himself. So he sang as he walked down the corridor.

"Sleep sleep sleep. Don't lie too close to the edge of the bed or little grey wolf will come and grab you by the flank, drag you into the woods underneath the willow root. Sleep sleep sleep."


	14. A Time of Questioning

The redhead happily skipped down the street until he reached the abode of the teacher. A few days had passed since their talk and Claude requested that the two chat once again.

A knock echoed throughout the house and Hannah went to go answer it. She was at his house once again with Alois since she seemed to like causing trouble for him. Once she opened the door, she was quickly pushed to the side as Grell forced his way in and yelled for Claude who came down immediately. He dragged the redhead up the stairs and the sound of the door slamming hurt the ears of both the woman and the blond.

She shut the front door and headed over to the couch with a frown on her face. Alois knew that she wanted to say something but either was too scared to say anything or she just didn't know how. To hurry things up as he was getting a bit impatient with her, he decided to speak first.

"Hannah, is there something on your mind? If so, come out with it. You're being strange and it's creeping me out a bit."

"I-I... What are you trying to do?"

Her sudden question was surprising since he didn't exactly understand what she meant. Hannah seemed to think that he understood her question as she was waiting for him to answer which irritated him.

"Can you make your question clearer? I'm a not a fucking genius. You can't ask me something like that and think I know what you're talking about!"

"Right. I'm sorry. I mean, what do you want with Claude and Sebastian? You said you cleared things up with Sebastian. What did that mean?"

The curiosity of the woman never disappeared and it pissed both Claude and Alois off. Alois didn't hate Hannah but he was constantly annoyed with her behavior. He wasn't pleased about the fact that she was always trying to get back at Claude but he couldn't stop thinking that he couldn't lose her since she was one of the closest people to him other than Luka.

It was irritating that he couldn't let go of his relationship with her but he dealt with it.

"I told him about what happened between Claude and you."

"But why!? There was no need to do that! I told you to keep that between the three of us!"

"I did it because I was bored."

Hannah was taken aback by Alois' response. He was beginning to sound like Claude and it sickened her.

"You were bored?"

"Well, I guess not bored. I had a plan in mind. Of course I don't want Sebastian and Claude to be together so I want to break them apart. I want to make sure that Sebastian is unable to trust Claude that is proving to be difficult. He's so fixated on Claude. It reminds me of me in a way."

"...So your plan was to warn Sebastian about Claude and make him lose trust in the asshole. Then what? You'd take that as an opportunity to comfort him?"

"Exactly. You may think it's foolish but I only want Claude to have eyes for me. If I can cause Sebastian to run away from Claude, I'll have chance to have Claude to myself again. You have to understand that this benefits me in the end."

Hannah couldn't find anything to say about the plan. She wanted to pretend like she never heard it. She wanted to protect the blond and honestly everybody else from the monster who goes by the name Claude but it felt horrible when she didn't know what to do.

The blond seemed so determined to gain Claude's attention that it scared her to think about what he would sacrifice just to have it.

"Alois. I don't understand why you're in love with a man like him. He raped you when you were younger. I don't understand anything. Please... Please just run away with me. We can move to a different country and get away from this man. I want to get revenge on him but I care about you too much to let you be around him any longer."

"Hannah. I know that you're trying to care for me but if you want to run away, run away on your own. I'm dedicating all my time to weakening the relationship between the two. I just haven't had a good start. If you won't help me, that's fine. Just don't get in my way."

With that, the conversation ended and the blond began to flip through the channels while the woman frowned at her failure. She wasn't able to convince the boy that this was only going to cause him more pain and she was starting to think that she would never be able to persuade him to stop this.

* * *

"So what do you need? Have you finally decided to give Bassy to me? How lovely!"

"Shut it. I'm not giving up a rose like him to a geranium like you. I want to challenge you."

"Such a weirdo. What does Bassy see in a flower-obsessed old man like you. God you reek of loneliness."

Grell's lack of seriousness and already pissed Claude off and he was starting to regret not bringing any sort of weapon with him to beat the redhead into agreeing. Even so, he kept his composure and talked once again.

"Listen to me. I want to challenge you in order to win Sebastian. We'll have until-"

"I'll stop you right there. I'm not interested in your stupid challenges. I'm not some little kid. You think if you just include Bassy in anything you say I'll automatically agree. You might want to think of a better plan to get rid of me. Idiot."

The teacher was only a few seconds away from beating the redhead to death but he refrained from doing so. He sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on from the troublesome boy standing before him.

The redhead grinned when he saw the teacher seemed to be in distress. It was exciting to see that the man was getting visibly upset with he situation. Knowing that he was the cause of this, he was finding it hard to hold back a laugh.

Soon, Grell found himself bored and decided to taunt the man a bit more.

"Hey Claude. You see me as an obstacle, right? If you're noticing that these obstacles are showing up more and more, doesn't that mean that you've taken your eyes off your goal? You're paying more attention to the distractions than what or who you're trying to achieve. I'd like you to think about that. Anyway, I should take my leave. Once you realize what I'm talking about, contact me. That'll make this so much more fun than it has been. Tata!"

Claude was once again left to think on the words of the redhead. It was agitating to know that Grell was getting under his skin so well.

As Grell walked down the hallway, he smiled to himself.

"It's a good thing that man doesn't know about Sebastian's past. It makes it so much easier to annoy him because of his lack of knowledge. Dumbass."


	15. The Past Mistakes (1)

"You're such a cutie Sebby! I can call you Sebby, right? You're polite, adorable, and smart! My sister really gave you a lot, didn't she?"

Sebastian Michaelis's aunt was on her knees in front of the boy, pinching his cheeks and squealing. She seemed excited to have a nephew and so the child let her be happy. He decided against asking her to stop it but his mother had decided to keep her from picking up the boy and taking him away.

"Alright, let's calm down Laurel. I know you're happy that I you have a nephew but I don't want him crying because his cheeks hurt. Come on, Sebastian. Let's go cut your cake. After all, you're turning 7-years-old today!" his mother said. In the kitchen, there were so many people it almost made Sebastian faint. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, neighbors, even his father who was always out at work. Everybody was there and it made the small boy want to cry out in joy.

His mother helped him up on the chair and he was met with a cake on top of the island that had seven different colored candles on it. The words "Happy Birthday" were iced onto it and he sat quietly as he listened to his family members sing to him. He looked around at everybody. They all wore party hats and some of the children of the neighbors were even pretending that they were microphones as they screamed into them. The parents, still singing, were trying to get the kids to settle down and it made Sebastian giggle the tiniest bit. He looked over to his left and saw his aunt standing by her sister. Her mouth was shut tight and she was staring intently at his mother which made his smile disappear and worry was evident on his face. Once the song was over, he was snapped back into reality when everybody began to stare at him instead. He realized what he was supposed to do and blew out all of the candles.

The children began to argue about who gets the first piece while the parents tried to remind them that it wasn't their birthday. Everybody was walking around once again. Some people were gathering plates for their children and some were heading to other parts of the house to wait until there were less people in the kitchen before they got a slice of the cake. Sebastian was a bit uncomfortable with how his aunt was smiling so wide at him. Even so, he began to smile again once he saw a plate of a big piece of cake in front of him. He was helped off the the chair and he began walking into the backyard where most of the children were. Once he was settled at the red picnic table, he struggled to eat with how the children wouldn't stop talking to him. A few adults came out back which included his aunt, his parents and a few neighbors.

Sebastian couldn't help but constantly glance at his aunt who was sitting extremely close to his mother. The woman would suddenly yell at times which made the adults laugh and the children at the picnic table were getting a bit concerned, which was somewhat out of character since they never really seemed to notice other people's feelings or other adults at all, as Sebastian would jump at each outburst.

After 30 minutes of being outside, Sebastian made his way over to his mother.

"Mommy! Can we open the presents now? I wanna know what people got me."

"Of course, Sweetie. I'm sorry. Go inside and I'll gather everybody. Okay?"

The child nodded as he ran back inside. The adults shared a few more words before everybody was called into the living room. He was the center of attention once again as he was sat in front of many different gifts. They varied in size and Sebastian made sure to start with the smallest one as his father always told him that the biggest is always the best. He opened it up to find three cards for the toy store that was only 4 minutes from his home. It was popular among the children as they had many challenges where the children had the chance to participate and win free toys and video games.

The cards were given out at the end of each month to the person who was able to guess how many of something was in a jar.  The jar would always differ in size and the objects inside of it would be different every time. Sometimes, they mixed two different things inside of it and had the children guess how many of each things was inside which allowed for 2 cards to be earned for that month. There was always a line to the room where people entered and filled out a paper which needed a name, phone number, guess, and signature from both the child and the parent. The signature from the child never meant anything but it seemed like the kids liked scribbling their names on the paper along with a few small drawings. The cards meant that he could get 3 things for free with each card. In total, he was allowed to get 9 things without having his parents need to pay for them and it made him feel giddy. Other children were blatantly jealous and so they got a tiny scolding from their guardians before Sebastian continued opening his other presents.

* * *

It was time for him to open the last present and he was excited to know that it was from his aunt. His mother told him a few days ago that she was someone who would spend a lot of money on her loved ones so he was eager to know what she got him. He ripped apart the wrapping paper and almost let out a girly squeal when he saw a box that contained different paintings and tiny little glass figures. They were well-wrapped in bubble wrap so that they were sure not to break inside of the box.

The paintings and figures had ranged from different types of cats to celebrities he idolized in real life or even video game characters he really liked. After taking a while to look at all the different things he was gifted with, he ran over to his aunt and hugged her. She softly smiled down at Sebastian and pat his head.

"Happy Birthday, Sebastian. You're getting older. It makes me happy to think about how one day you'll be going away."

Sebastian figured she was talking about when he became older and went to college but it was her weird way of wording that made him uncomfortable once again. He backed away from his aunt and went back over to the presents which his parents helped move to his room. Sebastian insisted that he didn't need them to put any of the gifts in their room and that he'd find a place to put them.

Soon there was only Sebastian's aunt, his parents, a next-door neighbor, and one of his cousins who was staying the night because of how far she lived. One of Sebastian's aunts who was actually that cousin's mother was willing to take the woman home but she seemed to want to sleep at their house. The aunt gave up and left with her husband and soon the neighbor did too. Sebastian was in his room trying to find a place for his presents until his mother came in.

"Hey Sweetie. Do you know where your aunt Laurel is? I haven't seen her but her car is still here so I know she didn't leave."

"No. Sorry, Mommy."

"Oh! It's fine. Don't apologize. I hope you had a great birthday. Good night, Hon."

With that, the elder woman left the room, taking a break from her search for her sister. After a while, the child had gotten tired of trying to organize his things and roamed the house. It wasn't too late but everybody was pretty tired because of the party so it wasn't a surprise when Sebastian saw his cousin passed out on the couch in the living room. She was watching one of her weird movies again so the kid turned off the TV and decided to go to the bathroom until he tried to open it to find that it was locked. He figured that maybe his dad was in there usually he left the door open whenever he left the bedroom. His loud snoring could even be heard from the bedroom so he knew that it wasn't his father in the restroom. Through process of elimination, the kid guessed that it was his aunt Laurel.

What made him curious was the fact that she had randomly disappeared and apparently was in the bathroom the whole. It was surprising to Sebastian that his mother couldn't find that out and so he giggled. Once again, he was shocked by his aunt's behavior. He could hear faint moans coming from inside the bathroom and so he leaned against the door and listened closely.

"S-Sis. So good. Ah~. I'm cumming again. I-I love you sis. Mmm. If you knew how much I loved you, I'd never let you go. Sister."

Unknowing of what to do, the child ran back to his room and slammed the door. He jumped into his bed and covered himself with his blanket. Organizing the rest of his gifts was forgotten as he desperately attempted to go to sleep and forget about what he heard. Even when he heard his door open, he did nothing and pretended to be asleep.

"Sebastian? I know you're awake. I want you to keep this a secret. You don't want to be punished by your aunt, do you?"

Silence.

"Sweet dreams, Sebby."

With that, she left him alone in his room.

* * *

It was about a month since his birthday party and Sebastian was in his room playing on the new computer he had gotten. It was quite a rainy day and Sebastian felt kind of jealous of all the other children that were allowed to go outside but his father was off on a business trip and he wasn't allowed to leave the house whenever his aunt came. Ever since the day Sebastian had heard her inside of the bathroom, she had been crying to her sister about problems she refused to elaborate on. It was obvious to Sebastian that most of these problems weren't real and that she just wanted a reason to see her dear little sister.

It was only one day that he dreaded the most. A day that caused the relationship between him and his parents to only weaken over time.

On the same day Sebastian was playing on his computer, he was listening to music to block out the sound of his aunt's loud crying. The two were sitting in the living room which was annoyingly close to his bedroom. It took a while for her to quiet down and it was by that time that Sebastian felt a bit hungry. Even though he knew not to interrupt the two when his aunt was crying, he wasn't able to make anything for himself and it was about time for lunch anyway.

He walked down the stairs and was about to enter the living room until he heard their conversation.

"Sister, why did you break our promise? You promised that you wouldn't have children because I'm incapable of having them. You said that we would both be without children! Why did you have Sebastian? Why?"

"Calm down, Laurel. I know I promised but I couldn't help it. My husband and I both had wonderful sex and it was just that we were so into it that we didn't even care if he used protection or not. You know how much I hate abortion. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed a baby that never actually had a chance to live. It was just so horrible and I couldn't do it!"

Sebastian's mother was beginning to tear up and regret was apparent on his aunt's face. She quickly tried to find a way to cheer up her sister but seemed to be at a loss. So she hugged her instead, finding that words were unnecessary.

"I'm sorry Laurel. You came so that I could comfort you and now you're comforting me. I'm so unreliable."

"Don't say that! It's okay for you to be sad. As an older sister, it's my job to comfort you. I actually feel kind of embarrassed about coming to you all the time."

"It's okay. Anyway, I thought you were excited about Sebastian. Over the full seven years you've known him now you haven't said anything. Why?"

"I didn't want to cause any sadness on his birthday. That would be horrible. You'd hate me if I said that I didn't like how you had a child when it was that same child's big day."

"That's true."

There was a slight pause before his aunt began to talk again. She had glanced at the doorway of the living before looking back at her sister.

"Also, I didn't really have a problem with him before. Actually, I thought of him as my own son but..."

His aunt began to tear up this time and then let it all out. Tears flowed from her eyes and her sister was quick to hug her.

"What is it?"

"He... He always glares at me! After you and your husband went to sleep, I wanted to tell him good night before I left and when I went into his room, he stopped organizing all of his presents and just stared at me. Almost as if he didn't like me. When I told him good night, he slammed the door and locked it! You don't know how sad I felt to know that the only other child in my life hated me."

She began to sob and sob some more and Sebastian stormed into the room, wanting to tell his mother that his aunt was lying.

"Mommy! She's a liar! I never did that! My door doesn't even have a lock on it! Don't be-"

"Sebastian. Didn't I tell you to stay in your room when your aunt is here? You disobeyed me. Go to your room and stay there. Come out again and your dad will dish out a punishment."

He was visibly terrified of what would happen. He had gotten in trouble before and his father was told to punish him so he spanked the boy. He was informed that every time he was bad, there would be another punishment added on top of the last. Ever since then, he had tried not to get into trouble. He rushed back into his room, not wanting to deal with both a spanking and something even worse.

Everyday, the aunt would come by and she was there so much, it seemed like his mother forgot about him and his father was always away at work so he left all the parenting to his wife. He stayed in his room everyday and when it was time for school, he'd take the lunchbox his mother made for him only to throw it away in her trash can to let her know how much he hated her. It seemed like a childish anger so his mother did nothing about it so she didn't expect her son to grow up and still have no trust in her. Because she knew he had no trust in her, she began to feel nothing for him. The relationship between the two really did worsen as the days went by and it was as if his aunt was feeding on it.

Whenever he saw his aunt smirking every time his mother and himself got into it, he felt so helpless and it angered him even more.

He grew up, thinking that it was his fault. If he hadn't listened into his aunt while she was in the bathroom, maybe he would still have loving parents.


	16. The Past Mistakes (2)

"I'm off."

The teen took a lazy step out the front door with only the sound of his aunt's crying echoing throughout the house. There were many other teenagers wearing the same uniform as him. Some looked ecstatic to head off to their first day while others seemed depressed about how their long break wasn't as long as it should've been. Sebastian paid no mind to them, seeing as he had no particular interest in how they were feeling about school.

For him, he wasn't excited but to be out of his disgusting household for seven hours seemed okay to him.

After a while, he arrived at the school with sore feet. He was met with a crowd of students who were waiting to get inside of the school. Sebastian learned that his school would have all the students grab a flyer for each club in front of the school. They were given quite a long time to do so which would cause a lot of complaining but a lot of the teenagers really were fine with the fact that they weren't really tasked with doing anything else after that.

Sebastian decided to do what was expected of him and headed to each stand to receive a flyer. By the time he was finished, the doors had finally opened and all of the students were rushing in. It was during that time that his crimson eyes had met with a another student's yellow-green eyes. The moment really only lasted for a second before their gaze was blocked by a flood of students. They sought their lockers which had a schedule along with a lock inside. Their names were on the locker and once Sebastian found his, he slowly opened it and replaced the schedule and lock with his things. It being the first day, not many materials would've been needed but a pencil. Following the schedule, he headed to his math class, finding it a pain that he was required to do math at the beginning of the school day.

It was a struggle, but he finally managed to find his classroom. Most of the seats were already full so he decided to take a seat that was far in the back and close to the window. Ever since he was a kid, he had always loved looking out the window to see the outside. He would space out constantly in the car just seeing the many trees and such pass by. He knew it would be risky because the chances of him spacing out during class were high but he was never to pay attention anyway.

He took his seat and looked around at his classmates. Nobody really stood out to him except for a redhead who looked a lot like the person he had met eyes with earlier that day and a kid who had dark hair and mismatched eyes. It wasn't a secret that other people were staring at him too because of it but the tiny kid didn't really seem to care. Actually, he seemed too into his book to even notice people staring at him. Sebastian was amazed at the sight of it. No because he was reading, but because the book he was reading was quite large compared to the size of the books Sebastian would occasionally read.

"Who are you looking at? Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare?" said the fellow classmate. Rather than really just trying to tease Sebastian, the guy actually sounded pretty irritated at the fact that he was being stared at like he an attraction at a freak show. When Sebastian said nothing, the kid clicked his tongue and went back to reading, saying something inaudibly, most likely about him. The teen was about to respond until the teacher came in and everybody rushed to their seats. A few whispers were heard from the female students once they took in the teacher's features.

He wasn't bad looking at all. He had sharp golden eyes that were covered by glasses, his dark hair seemed to deliberately have been made the tiniest bit messy, his skin was wonderfully pale, he was quite tall, and his clothing choice of black pants along with a white button-up shirt made him look dashing. Especially since the shirt was a bit tight on him and showed off his lean body.

"Good morning. From now on, I will be your math teacher. I hope we get along well. Now, I would like to call everybody up one by one to introduce themselves. Don't feel pressured to say too much but I would like if you would at least try. Let's begin with... Hailee Beck."

* * *

"Sebastian Michaelis."

Once he heard his name, he froze. He wasn't nearly the same kid he was before with how everything had gone. There was no way he could find it in himself to speak comfortably around people anymore. Even so, he rose from his seat and hesitantly walked to the front of the room, standing next to the teacher and taking a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis. My favorite color is black and I like cats. Um... Yeah..." he said everything that he could think of but wasn't sure whether it was good enough for him to stop talking. He felt his legs shaking the tiniest bit so he quickly ran back to his desk and put his head down to hide the embarrassment. He didn't like to describe himself as shy. Instead, he liked to think of it as an issue that had to do with trust. He figured that there would either be no point in talking or maybe he didn't know what to say because he couldn't trust other people to listen to him. That's how his relationship with his mother weakened.

"That was good. Sebastian, I apologize if you felt pressured. Please do let me know if you ever feel like you're being forced by me to do something you don't want to do. That was never my intention. I care about my students. Especially ones like you."

That last part was the most confusing to both Sebastian and his classmates but most decided not to dwell on it as the next person was called to the front of the room. Soon enough, the name "Ciel Phantomhive" was called and the boy who sat next to Sebastian stood and walked up to the front of the room.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I like the color blue and my favorite animal is a dog. Just know that if you call me short, little boy, or anything like that, we're going to have a problem. Got it?"

People would've laughed if the look in his eye wasn't so intimidating. He seemed like he really would've killed somebody if they made fun of his height. Once the boy plopped back down into his chair, Sebastian couldn't help but stare once again at him. This time, Ciel did nothing and let people's eyes wander on him.

* * *

Sebastian found an empty table in the lunchroom and took a seat. Many of the students either decided to eat on the roof or in one of the classrooms so the cafeteria wasn't too packed with teenagers. Even with a smaller amount of students though, it was still pretty loud. As Sebastian never really ate anything that came from school, he sat there on his phone and played games. While he was occupied with that, small girl with emerald green eyes and blonde hair styled into twin-drills with a piece of hair coming straight down on the right side of her face sat down at the same table too.

"So, what's you're name?"

"Huh?"

With how focused he was on the game, Sebastian didn't realize that she was even there. He pointed at himself, in which the blonde nodded excitedly with a smile that was so wide it seemed painful. He blinked a few times before answering.

"S-Sebastian Michaelis. You?"

"I like that name! My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford! But since I wanna be your friend, call me Lizzy!"

She seemed pretty hyper and actually kind of nice. He nodded at her before going back to playing his game. Lizzy didn't make an effort to talk some more, deciding to dig into her food. Sebastian glanced at her from time to time, taking in her features. She was actually pretty adorable. Once he started really staring at her though, she looked up and smiled which made him gasp and look back down at his phone. A blush stained his cheeks when he heard her giggling.

"What are you laughing, Elizabeth? Did you see something?"

Wait a minute. That voice was familiar. He had heard it earlier.

"Ciel! It's just Lizzy! What did you get today?"

"The usual."

"You never change. Well, I love that about you!"

Sebastian looked up and his eyes met with Ciel's. The two stared for a while, freaking Lizzy out a bit, and then finally yelled out:

"Why are you here!?"

* * *

"So you two are childhood friends? That's cute."

"Whatever."

"Ciel. Be nice."

Lizzy had taken the time to introduce the both of them to each other but it didn't seem like the boy really actually wanted to know anybody else other than Lizzy. He found it cute in a way.

"Your name is Ciel, huh? That reminds me. When I heard your name, I couldn't stop thinking about how your name means "Sky" in french. I think... it's pretty. Not that I'm saying you're pretty. But I'm not saying you're ugly either! I think... you're cute. Er... Um..."

"You really aren't good at talking are you? I didn't think you'd know what my name meant. The only people who know are my parents, Lizzy and you. I'm surprised. Well done."

A small, soft smile made it onto the kid's face and it made Sebastian feel nice and warm. The look Ciel was giving him made it feel like he had made a friend who really cared, even if the two had met not that long ago.

"Thank you."

"How cute! Also, Sebastian, you seemed pretty surprised when you saw that I was sitting at your table. What game were you playing?"

"Oh... Um... Candy Crush."

The teen could've sworn that he heard a small gasp from Ciel but he blamed it on his imagination and gave his attention to Lizzy.

"Oh! Ciel loves that game! He really like sweets and he was so excited to show me the game! Although, he doesn't like when I talk about it."

"If you know I don't like it why would you bring it up!"

Sebastian watched as Ciel tried his hardest to get Lizzy to be quiet and he couldn't stop staring. The two were so close and their relationship was one that he could only wish for. They really were childhood friends. They knew how to make each other laugh. They knew how to get under each other's skin. It was obvious that the two would refrain from saying anything that wen too far. Sebastian really did dream of something like that.

He thought about and laughed.

Maybe being friends with people like this wouldn't be too bad.


	17. The Past Mistakes (3)

"Sebastian! Wait for me!"

The crimson-eyed teenager stopped in his tracks once he heard the high-pitched voice of a certain blonde friend. He turned to Lizzy waving as she ran towards him, obviously out of breath. Once she caught with him, her exhaustion seemed to completely disappear as she looked to be excited about something.

"You won't believe what Ciel said. It's amazing. It's so unlike him!"

"What did he say?"

"He said... He said..."

The girl was trembling which began to freak out both Sebastian and the people around them. Most people tried to avoid a conversation with the small blonde girl due to how upbeat and fast she is. She'll be on one topic for 5 seconds and then go on to another. Although, most of the time, people didn't really know what she was talking about anyway.

A loud squeal came from her which caught the attention of everybody.

"He asked me if you were okay!"

Sebastian's mind blanked. When the girl came up to him with her emerald twinkling with excitement, he figured that there would be something big happening but it was just a simple question that Ciel asked. He couldn't think of anything to say but Lizzy frowned at the lack of reaction from the taller boy.

"Don't you know how big this is? It's rare for Ciel to care about how other people are! After all, he doesn't really like people. Anyway, this means that he really does like you! Aren't you happy?" she loudly said. A sweet giggle came from her and Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the the blonde girl's joyful behavior. Her ability to immediately lighten up somebody's mood was always helpful in bad times.

It wasn't long until the small boy with mismatched eyes appeared with an irritated look on his face. He stomped up to the pair which quickly made a few people who has stuck around to witness the conversation between the two to walk away.

"Elizabeth! What the hell! Can I not ask you one question about a friend of mine? And you! Timid tall-ass! Where were you? We were all supposed to eat lunch together. I can't believe you!"

"Ciel. C-Calm down. I'm sorry for that but I was trying to go get him. I wasn't trying to annoy you again."

Lizzy was starting to tear up which made Ciel forget about his anger and quickly scramble to form an apology. With his pale skin, a light blush was apparent on the boy's face and Sebastian knew that he was both embarrassed about looking for Sebastian and worried about Lizzy's feelings.

"Ciel. I realized this before but I'll say it now. You're... really cute."

"What?"

"You're caring too. Since we're friends, you wanted all of us to eat together as so. You even know when you've said something wrong or if you've hurt Lizzy's feelings. You try desperately to make sure you don't upset the ones that you care about. I like that about you. I'm sorry that I didn't spend lunch with you. I want to keep both of you happy so I promise to eat with you everyday. Okay?"

The light blush that stained Ciel's cheeks darkened a few shades at Sebastian's words. Lizzy was surprised at the rare look Ciel had on his face.

A look of blatant embarrassment. Inside, Lizzy knew that Ciel was happy about this. She smiled a small smile, knowing that the three of them were really getting along.

* * *

"Oi Sebastian! Stop walking so fast!"

Once again, the teenager stopped moving at the sound of Ciel's voice. The boy arrived at Sebastian's side and seemed to try and avoid his gaze. The two silently stood for a while as the students continued to walk. Sebastian couldn't think of anything to say, finding himself flustered by how close the smaller boy was to him. He couldn't make sense of why he felt his heart pounding like a drum and yet he kept calm initiated a conversation as the two began walking.

"So, how did you and Lizzy become friends?"

"Huh? Well, I was at the playground but I was sitting on the bench. I had hurt my leg and since I was such a crybaby, I wanted to just sit on the bench and cry about it. Ridiculous, isn't it? Elizabeth saw me crying when she was playing with a few other friends and came up to comfort me. She sat on the bench with me and we actually had a lot of fun with playing little games and talking about random stuff. Sometimes, and I would never tell her this, I feel like we were destined to meet each other. I always feel happy around her. Then at the same time, she knows how to make a lot of people happy."

"How cute. You two must've been adorable when you were younger. I wish I met you back then... So do you like Lizzy?"

"What? No! I mean, she confessed to me once before but I rejected her. I'm gay so I didn't really like her like that. I'm just happy that I can continue to be her friend. She's happy too. That's all that I need."

Sebastian was shocked. He didn't have the slightest idea that the guy was gay. Of course he didn't have a problem with it but with how Ciel and Lizzy acted around each other, they really seemed like a couple.

Nobody would have really guessed that Ciel was gay.

"Then... Do you like me?"

It was Ciel's turn to be shocked. That shock soon turned to anger at Sebastian's question.

"What the hell! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm in love with any guy I'm close to! Is that how you view people like me? Sex-obsessed freaks who go around with eyes for every guy in their sight? Idiot. Piss off! Go die!"

"Wait! I didn't..."

It was too late. The boy was already storming off and it was obvious that he was only going to ignore Sebastian's words which made his voice go down to a whisper.

"I didn't mean to say that you like any guy you saw. It's just... I want you to like me and only me. Since... I think I like you. A lot."

* * *

The sky was pouring with rain and Ciel was over at Lizzy's place. She was both happy and curious when he asked to come over. He was laying on her bed while playing candy crush on his phone while Lizzy stood by the window with a concerned look on her face. She knew that Ciel was never really one for conversation but he still seemed more gloomy than he usually was.

Lizzy made her to her bed and sat on the edge. Hesitant, she began to talk, hoping she could get something out of the boy.

"It's odd for you to offer to come over. It's raining pretty hard so you might have to stay for a while. So, why did you want to come over?"

"I don't know."

She didn't want to show it, but the blonde was slightly annoyed at how unwilling Ciel was to tell her anything. Of course Lizzy knew that she shouldn't force things out of him but she hated being in the dark when there was obviously something going on with her friend. The boy took a quick glance at his blonde friend and saw the troubling look on her face. He sighed, shut off his phone, and sat up.

"I told Sebastian that I was gay."

"Huh? Is that what's bothering you? Did he have a bad reaction?"

"Well, he asked me if I liked him. I mean, he didn't seem like that kind of person so why would he ask that. Such an asshole."

"Well..."

Lizzy paused for a bit, thinking about what she was going to say before talking again.

"He's not that type of person."

"How do you know? You've known him as long as I have."

"I just have a feeling. I think he asked you that because he likes you."

"Uh! Hm. I guess so. Maybe."

Lizzy giggled and the two began to do what they usually did.

Play games and talk about random things.

* * *

Sebastian had apologized the next day and Ciel was quick to forgive him. Even so, the two weren't how they used to be. Sebastian would constantly try to have a conversation with Ciel but was always shut down. Ciel refused to stay alone with the teenage which lead to an awkward situation when it was only the two of them in the bathroom.

Lizzy tried her hardest to get the two back to how they were but nothing seemed to work. Instead, she decided to leave it alone and let the two boys deal with their problems themselves.

One day, Ciel was making his way out of school when a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was dragged behind the school. He was pinned against the wall by the one person he didn't want to be alone with.

Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ciel. I know you said that you forgive me but I don't feel like you've really let it go. When I asked you if you liked me, it wasn't because I thought you liked every guy who even existed. That wasn't it at all. I asked you that because I can't ignore my feelings for you. I really like you! I like you so much I can't stop thinking about you! You're caring, cute, smart, and funny! I was jealous of Lizzy because of how close you two were. Now that I know you don't like her that way, I want to tell you and carve it into your mind that I have feelings for you!"

The boy froze. Even though he tried not to, he couldn't stop tears from falling from his eyes. Sebastian was surprised by this and backed away, thinking that he had said something wrong. Soon, Ciel giggled.

"Idiot. Confessing to me like that. You don't... You don't know horrible I felt when I thought you were just like those assholes who make horrible judgements of people just because they aren't straight. I really wanted to stay close to you. I wanted to refuse to think you were that kind of person. I wanted to believe that you didn't mean it. I wanted to like you. So very bad. Dammit. Die! Just go die!"

Sebastian rushed over to the boy and pulled him into a hug. Ciel's tears wet the white shirt that was a part of Sebastian's uniform.

"I'm in love with you, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Don't make me say it. You know how I feel about you, cheeky bastard."


	18. The Past Mistakes (4)

Sebastian and Lizzy were still waiting for Ciel to come out and the two were starting to worry about him. Grell left school during lunch and Ciel apparently hadn't attended any of his classes after lunch, according to Lizzy.

After a few more minutes, Ciel was slowly walking out of the school building. Instead of his backpack, he was holding a bag full of candy and his eyes seemed so lifeless. The three began their journey home but an unsettling silence was among them as they walked. Neither Sebastian, nor Lizzy knew what to say to the boy who silently walked with them holding a full bag of sweets.

Children love sweets.

They all finally got to the point of separation as Sebastian went off, leaving Lizzy to deal with the out-of-character Ciel. He felt bad about it but her wide smile reassured him that she would at least get something out of him. Even so, he couldn't get it off his mind. Why the boy had just suddenly stopped going to class. As his boyfriend, Sebastian felt pathetic that he hadn't said a word and that he left everything to his blonde friend just because they were childhood friends.

If the two really were together, shouldn't they be able to comfort each other in times of sadness.

Sebastian had finally gotten home and rushed to his room, eager to think of reasons as to why Ciel was acting the way he was. Why did he skip classes? Why did he look so lifeless? Why did he have a bag of candy?

His mind immediately went to Grell but he soon remembered that the redhead had left a while ago. Though, even if he wasn't at school, it didn't mean he was truly out of Sebastian's life. If he had learned one thing about Grell, it was that he was a psychopath who was always planning. A murderer in the making.

No. He already was a murderer. There was no doubt in Sebastian's mind that Grell had kill somebody. He seemed so comfortable and actually almost happy around any remotely sharp item that it was scary.

Though, that wasn't what he was supposed to be focused on.

"I wonder if Lizzy's gotten anything out of Ciel. Of course! I could ask her!" Sebastian exclaimed as he scrambled for his phone and dialed the girl's number. She wasn't too quick to pick up and the way she sounded didn't cause Sebastian to believe that she had gotten any information but he was still hopeful. After a bit of hesitation, he was able to ask what he wanted.

"Lizzy, d-did Ciel say anything to you?"

_"...Yeah. He did."_

"Great! What-"

_"Sebastian, what is the most painful way you can think of to end it all?"_

The sudden question the blonde had asked which interrupted Sebastian's sentence had him stunned. Out of the blue, the bubbly tiny girl he knew for making people happy was asking him how to kill painfully kill yourself.

Why didn't he say anything at that time?

What was he supposed to say?

_"Ciel. He said he had a sudden urge to die. He said it would be satisfying if he could kill himself. He had even told your homeroom teacher. Who was it, Mr. Faustus? Him. And all the man did was give him a bag of candy with a note. It said... It said 'Don't let the monster catch you. If you do, that is when you'll meet your ruin. He'll rip out your eyes and tear you to shreds. This is why, even if you're not happy, force a smile. If you want to live.' What did it mean Sebastian? What the hell did it mean!?"_

Never had he ever heard Lizzy say the word hell or any swear word for that matter. She was never the type to curse and yet she seemed so distressed that the words really just flowed out of her mouth without a second thought.

"Why did you... you asked me about..."

_"It was because I want Ciel to be happy. If he wants to feel pain, then he can. He told me that it would satisfy him and I can't bear to see him so upset. The look in his eyes when he told me everything. I don't know why but it made me... so..."_

Her painful sobs stabbed Sebastian straight through the heart. It was so difficult hearing such a usually happy person cry. It was even more difficult knowing that the person he loved was struggling and didn't even tell him anything.

And Mr. Faustus. Why would he give Ciel such a note? Why would he give him candy? Was he prepared for this? What role did he have in this? What was his deal?

The questions kept piling up and Sebastian felt so helpless that he too also began to cry. Both friends didn't know what to do about the poor boy who was destined to meet an end.

* * *

Ciel wasn't at school that day.

Or the day after that.

Sebastian and Lizzy would constantly try their hardest to hold casual conversations but the both of them couldn't keep their minds on the words of the other as when they were sopping to listen, they would instead think about the current state of Ciel Phantomhive.

Who would've figured that the poor kid would be found in a river. Tortured and cut up.

This was only the beginning of Claude Faustus's game. Whether it was luck or- no scratch that. This was all according to his plan. After all, he had an interest in his student, Sebastian Michaelis and the little brat of a high school student only added flavor to his meal.

"Make sure to smile, Sebastian. Or else the monster will come to take you too and I can't have that."

* * *

"That stupid teacher. Thinking he can all of a sudden be a part of my Bassy's life. I'll make sure to show him that he should keep his hands off of what's mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, totally unrelated to the story but i've been thinking that it may be a good idea to make a Butler x Master 2  
> idk, tell me what you think.  
> anyway, thanks for reading.


	19. A Graceful Final Plan

He had never felt so happy in his life.

Sebastian had entered a lottery at school because he had the chance to go see a very popular play that was coming to town. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Picking up his phone, he scurried to his texting app and immediately informed Claude of it.

**"u won't believe it! i won the school lottery! 🥳 "**

**"Very nice"**

**"since i won can you reward me?"**

**"With what?"**

Sebastian was a bit confused. Claude seemed a bit off. He took a long time to type and his responses weren't very long. He also seemed to be a bit clueless as he would usually make some sort of naughty remark or even compliment Sebastian.

**"well... i was wondering if u wanted to go with me but u seem busy so maybe i can ask somebody else"**

**"I can already tell you're feeling guilty. Don't. Although, you're cute when you act like that. I'm simply grading a lot of papers at the moment so I'm a bit more focused on that at the moment. I'd be more than glad to go with you to that play."**

**"yay ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／"**

Sebastian left his room and looked around before going into the kitchen. He grabbed the money left for him from the island in the kitchen and went back to his room. He had always eaten pizza as a celebratory meal and today was no exception.

* * *

"Oh Sebastian. What will I do with you?"

Exiting his texting app, Claude went over to his photo gallery and tapped on a picture of the teen he was talking to not that long ago. He was walking home from school which was obvious because of a few tiny details like the dejected expression on his face and the fact that he was clutching his bag quite hard. He exited out of that app and decided to make a phone call.

"Hey Alois? I need you to do me a favor. If you are able to complete this job successfully, I'll have sex with you once more."

So there the four were. Grell, Sebastian, Claude, and Alois were all standing outside of the Lilypad Dome Theater. After a bunch of nagging, Grell had finally decided to invite Alois to go with him.

It wasn't too much of a surprise that Grell had entered the lottery in order to have a little date with Sebastian.

It also wasn't too much of a surprise that Grell had taken drastic measures in order to win. Though, it was all for naught when he was forced to go on a date with a blond slutty brat. Many others stared at the group of four who stood outside of the theater. Many girls were having a hard time controlling the red flushing of their face and so did some men. The group of four stuck out like a sore thumb with their attire Grell stood out the most but that was mostly with the students who had also won the lottery. This was because although many knew him as a male, he dawned a pretty crimson red dress. The dress merely reached his knees and so it showed off the rest of his shaved legs. He wore red stilettos with an open toe bow and so he seemed annoyed because of how difficult his heels made to walk. Regrettably, he had been holding on to Claude a lot to keep from falling.

Alois wore a forest green button-up shirt with black cuffs a dark brown bow tie while his black pants were long and his heeled boots were knee-high. He wore a dark purple choker around his neck in preparation for the reward he was set to be receiving by his beloved Claude. He awaited the touch of the man who had abandoned him before. Even so, this time, Alois planned to wrap Claude around his finger, making sure the grown man would be nothing but a smitten slave. Though, he would wait to do so.

Claude was wearing dark brown dress pants, red dress shoes, and a nicely tucked in pale blue button-up shirt. He wasn't wearing socks so a part of his legs could be seen between the cuff of his pants and the opening where his foot sat in the shoe. His shirt was getting pulled quite a lot with Grell gripping him and it annoyed Claude quite a lot but he tried to keep that off his mind since he wanted to give Sebastian special care while the two were in the theater. He couldn't wait.

Sebastian was the exception. He didn't bother dressing up which could be seen by the plain white shirt he along with a red flannel. He wore jean shorts that reached his knees and black crocs. The teen simply threw on whatever he found in his wardrobe and so that was what he ended up wearing. He was trying to hide his red face by looking down at the ground because he wasn't dressed up.

"U-Um! You all go find seats. I-I-I'm gonna... Go to the bathroom!" Sebastian stuttered as he sprinted into the theater. The three shared a look before Claude dragged the two into the movie theater and to a table. Knowing that Sebastian wasn't going to come out anytime soon, Claude saw that as a chance to have a talk with the other couple.

"I didn't just invite you so that we could have a play date. Alois is up-to-date so it's unfair for his crossdressing slut buddy not to know about my final plan."

Grell scowled at Claude's words but kept silent so he could hear how exactly Claude was planning to finish his game.

"You see, Sebastian getting all pissed and jealous over me is something I can't help but get aroused to see. I've tainted him enough to guarantee an ideal angry reaction from him. That's why I'm quite happy toyou two here. Even a stranger can sense Sebastian's hatred and murderous aura whenever he's around you two. You guys are perfect for this date. I've given Alois permission to flirt with me all he wants and Grell, you may do whatever with Sebastian but if you get any funny ideas, I won't hesitate to kill you in the darkness of the theater and leave you to rot."

Alois smiled coyly up at Grell who wasn't just a little more than irritated. It was almost like having cake right in front you but not being able to eat more than one slice. Determined to get under the man's skin one last time, Grell blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You wanna get turned on in a movie theater. What the fuck kind of freak are you? If that's all you wanted then you're a pretty sad old man." Alois couldn't help but burst out laughing while Grell put on a smug smile as Claude's eyebrow twitched in irritation. The teacher made sure not to say anything more as he spotted his student coming out of the bathroom. Sebastian caught a look at the table the three were sitting at and ran over to them.

"I told you to find seats! Well, whatever. It doesn't really matter. Come on! I've been waiting to see this play!" Sebastian exclaimed as he pulled Claude up by his arm and rushed to the theater, believing that the other two were just following them.

* * *

The play had only begun 30 minutes ago but Sebastian already had a horrible urge to just scream and leave.

It wasn't anything that had to do with the play. It was the actions of the two nuisances who butted in on his and Claude's date.

Focusing on the play was extremely difficult with nuisance of a redhead showering his neck with light kisses. It felt disgusting to feel somebody else's lips on him if they were Claude. He cringed slightly every time Grell's lips came into contact with Sebastian's skin and even gripped at his shorts as a means of calming the intense horrible emotions and urges he felt. What pissed him off even more wasn't just the annoying giggles Grell let out when he felt Sebastian shake, but the sight of Claude's old sex toy feeling him up.

Claude sat quietly and watched the play while Alois let his hands wander. Sebastian felt a wave of rage wash over him when he saw that the two top buttons of Claude's shirt were undone which gave the teen the idea that the needy sex toy had laid his hands on Claude's bare skin. Soon Sebastian's shaking wasn't just from disgust, but murderous intent as well. This only worsened as Alois placed his small hand on Claude's thigh and nuzzled himself into the crook of his neck.

Intermission soon came and Sebastian stood up abruptly, taking a few people next to him and behind him by surprise. He stomped over to Claude and gripped his wrist hard. With such a strong hold on Claude, Sebastian didn't worry about the teacher getting away and marched off.

The popularity of the Lilypad Dome Theater was the fact that it wasn't just a theater but it had many other places for couples and such to go and check out. A ballroom in which people were only allowed in if at least one person of the group was a member of the theater or a "Lily" and if everybody in the group looked elegant; a large restaurant with upbeat music, a variety of different menus along with different cuisines, occasional dancing, and waiters picked by the customers; a large rotating balcony that reached around the whole building; and even a room covered by the dome of the building where people can go just to relax and even sign up for a massage. The dome would be opened sometimes if it was a nice night or if there was an important event.

Fortunately enough, the room covered by the dome was mostly empty except for the two men in butler uniforms standing on either side of the entrance way and a short woman with round glasses and shoulder-length black hair sitting at a table while sipping a warm cup of chamomile tea. Even so, Sebastian couldn't have cared less about the three in the room as he yanked Claude in and began to yell.

"What were you thinking?! You knew that I wanted to be alone with you and yet you invited those two assholes! What, are you trying to mess with me? Do you not actually love me like I love you? You were play with me, weren't you?" The sudden booming voice caught the attention of the two men in uniforms, the young lady drinking tea, and a man dressed as a bartender who was currently entering the room. Claude glance at the four witnesses and sighed.

"Calm down, Sebastian. Maybe I haven't done my job as a teacher well enough for to learn everything that I engraved into your body. Every lesson I taught you when you wanted to know how much I loved you or when you were just begging for punishment after being bad. You should know by now without me telling you that everything I do is out of love for you. I merely felt that you should spend time with others too. Even so..." Claude got down on one knee and gripped Sebastian's left hand tight, "I am sincerely sorry for letting you think for even a moment that I was playing with you."

Sebastian couldn't stop himself from blushing at the words that naturally flowed out of Claude's mouth.

"You better make it up to me then." said Sebastian with a smug face along with an equally smug voice.

"Oh you know I will."

* * *

After a while of shopping, the had finally picked out suits to wear at a nearby fashion shop that was quite popular among picky women and threatened boyfriends. The two came back into the building and headed for the second floor where the ballroom was located.

With Claude's plan, he had become a member in advance. The two were allowed into the large ballroom and Sebastian immediately made his way to the long table full of both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks along with a huge variety of fancy and non-fancy foods. His mouth water by just looking at the plethora of choices.

He was pulled away from the table as another song came on and Claude pulled Sebastian onto the dance floor. Looking around with a confused expression at all the couples on the dance floor, Sebastian was wondering what exactly he was supposed to do. That confusion was short-lived as Claude began to dance and Sebastian followed while his hands were around Claude's neck. He felt quite happy to replace Alois's touches with his own.

Though Sebastian had two left feet, Claude made no complaints as he talked.

"Swan Lake Waltz by Tchaikovsky, full name Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. A ballet composed in 1876 from both Russian and German folktales. A beautiful swan under a curse and prince fall in love. A sorcerer seeks to break them apart, using his daughter as a loyal pawn in his game. Such a wonderful creation. A true musical genius among geniuses." Sebastian couldn't help but listen as Claude's face showed genuine appreciation for this topic. It was a look Sebastian hadn't witnessed yet.

It was beautiful. To see the man smile.

Sebastian caressed Claude's cheek and smiled.

"Tell me all about it. Something you enjoy must be good!"


	20. The Truth

The walk back home was silent.

Sebastian was tired from dancing and so Claude was carrying him on his back while Grell had to take off his heels due to intense foot pain. Alois, unlike the other three, was full of energy as he knew the reward that awaited him at Claude's home.

The group soon arrived at their destination and Claude carefully placed Sebastian down on the couch as to not wake him from the seemingly pleasant dream he was having. Alois plopped himself on Claude's coffee table and Grell was leaning on the wall near the door with a clearly troubled look on his face. His yellow-green eyes stared at the sleeping Sebastian before looking over at Claude. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, still blatantly thinking about something. Sighing, Claude stood up straight and asked.

"What's your problem? Jealous that I had an elegant dance with your beloved?"

"Don't be fucking stupid!" Grell began to yell before quieting down just a bit to keep Sebastian from waking. "I don't get it. What was the point of all this? Why did you have to come up with such an elaborate scheme to have that poor kid in the palm of your hand?"

The grown teacher's golden eyes were full of displeasure. He sighed once again and slowly walked over to Grell. "I don't think you are allowed to be upset. After all, you wish to have Sebastian in the palm of your hand as well, correct?"

"Don't put me in the same category as you. You're completely wrong. I want him to love me like I love him. I want us to be equal, not to have him as some sort of pet dedicated to his master. Now answer my damn question. What the hell is your reason for playing with him like this?!"

It was silent once again. Grell noticed that Alois was staring at something. When he figured out what it was, he refrained from smirking and allowed Claude to continue speaking.

"Fine, I'll answer. To be blunt, I was never really in love with Sebastian. Instead, he was an interesting character because he believed that he could easily hide his despair from me. Seeing that sad face of his made me want to tear him apart limb by limb and bathe in his pure blood. Not out of hatred but out of lust. I wanted to make him fall in love with me because he seemed like a beautiful doll I could control and that's all I wanted. To control his emotions. For me to be the reason why he ever feels anything. Maybe along the way I might felt something for him but that is unlikely. Ciel, that brat, was an annoying enemy I had to get rid of. Sebastian would blush for him and cry for him and so, it was obvious that Ciel controlled him. That wouldn't do. So I had to dispose of him. It killed two birds with one stone. I could get rid of an obstacle while improving my reward. This elaborate scheme... was just so that I could be in control of a teen that I found oh so interesting. You were only brought to this school by me because I knew that you'd make him seek me for protection from you. You were just a pawn. Grell. Sutcliff."

"Claude."

The teacher froze and slowly turned around to see his pupil staring at him with eyes full of hatred.

"How dare you."


	21. Finally Locked Away

"How dare you."

Claude showed a brief moment of shock before he smirked, knowing that his game still wasn't over.

"You were awake? How horrible. I guess it's out. Yes, I wanted to be your master. The man who pulled the strings. It's your fault for being who you are. A sad, sorry excuse for a teenager. You were begging for somebody to love you after you lost Ciel and I picked you up while you were down. How does it feel to be wanted by the same man who took away the one thing that made you happy? Does it make you angry? Go ahead and hit me, Sebastian. Hit me! Show me just how mad you are! Show just how mad I make you! Make it known that I was the one who angered you! **Do it**!"

Sebastian, out of pure rage, raised his right hand and punched Claude hard. Getting on top of him, he delivered blow after and Grell struggled to stop him. Once Sebastian had calmed down, Claude began to laugh even though his face was stained with his own blood. Sebastian was becoming enraged once again after seeing the smug look on Claude's face.

"You rebelled against me once I brought Ciel into the picture. Was I just a replacement for him? How horrible. Don't you think I also have the right be upset?"

"Don't you dare turn this on me! You're the one you played with me!"

Pushing Sebastian off of him, Claude kicked Grell to the side and began to kick him again and again until the redhead was gasping for air and clutching his stomach. Afterwards, he went over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the rack.

Sebastian went over to tackle him but was immediately kneed in the gut.

"Damn it. My plan isn't going as smoothly anymore and it's because of you, redheaded motherfucking bastard." Claude said before he stabbed Grell over and over again, the crazed look in his eye getting even worse as he heard his victim scream louder and louder. Soon enough, he stopped and admired his work. Grell's mouth was still open as if he was letting out silent screams of pain and the stab wounds were so disgustingly beautiful that Sebastian almost puked.

Claude turned around and threw Sebastian over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Let me go! Ciel! Help me! Please! Ciel!"

"Oh shut up! Your beloved Ciel won't help you. He's not watching over you. He's simply gone. Neither in heaven, nor it hell. He's gone!"

Sebastian cried even louder as Claude made his way to the basement. Once down the stairs, Sebastian caught a glimpse of a coffin with a picture of Ciel on top of it. He screamed and cried even more before he was dropped on the ground.

"I hope you don't mind but I'll have to knock you unconscious. You're not being the most cooperative right now so it's my only option. Forgive me."

Sebastian was soon knocked out.

After he finished tying the teen up, Claude exited the basement and was immediately met with the blond 14-year-old.

"If you're looking for your reward, you're not getting it."

"Oh please. I've forgotten all about that. I just wanted to tell you that your an idiot.

After five seconds, Claude burst out laughing.

"What made you say that?"

"Your plan was destined to fail. Especially when you decided to bring people like us into the picture. You wanted to be in full control of Sebastian's emotions and yet you thought you could easily do that with people who had feelings for either you or Sebastian. Did you forget that Sebastian can interact with people other than you? You didn't even plan for if we were to maybe take him away from you. Grell wasn't even meant to die in your plan but because everything was ruined by him, the only thing you could do was eliminate him. You're an idiot. I'll be leaving. Hope you have fun with your new doll."

With that, Alois walked off and Claude was left to think on his words.

"Hm. He's right. But, even so, he's in my possession now. That's all that matters.

He clenched his fist and walked away from the basement door.

"That's all that matters now."


End file.
